


The Sarah Cameron Chronicles

by Wheresmyluce



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyborgs, F/F, Femslash, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, kick ass chicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresmyluce/pseuds/Wheresmyluce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover mission for Sarah & Cameron to protect a potential contributor to John's Resistance leads the pair to an uneasy alliance with Catherine Weaver. Weaver's assist helps Sarah realize her true feelings for Cameron. (Revised and edited, from what's posted on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** Greetings. This is my first attempt at fanfic. Hopefully, it's not too horrid. Any and all feedback appreciated.
> 
> Set in the second season. AU Derek's alive and still annoying. So are Riley and Jesse. But those 3 won't be in it much. Promise.
> 
> The beginning will be PG to PG13 but a definite R rating is on its way unless Skynet pulls some shenanigans. If sex between 2 women or a woman and a really hot killer cyborg offend you then skip this story.
> 
> No infringement intended. Just for the fun and the love of the show.**

The girl was-wait, no, strike that. The "machine" was watching me again. She—hell—"it" is always watching. Analyzing, studying, and just staring in general. I've spoken to her. Told her to put on a movie, run some combat scenarios, bake a freaking cake, or go for a long walk off a really short pier. Anything, so long as she stops staring at me.

She gives me the big innocent brown eyes. I'd like to say the doe eyed stare doesn't move me. That it doesn't twist my stomach and ignite a flame that should have smoldered out 17 years ago when the love of my life was killed by a machine just like her. But I only lie when it comes to the mission or the protection of my son. So, just for the record, the look does get to me.

I finished my pull ups and dropped to the ground. I was determined not to make eye contact, but this morning was different. She—Damn! "It" was coming straight at me.

Skin tight jeans, studded biker boots, and a barely there tank top covering her perfect body. Long, wavy brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. Her pouty lips curved in a smirk. "Good morning, Sarah. John has finished decrypting the chip. I made pancakes."

I rolled my eyes. The pancakes are a running joke about my lack of cooking skills. I thought that explained the smirk. I couldn't have been more wrong. If I had only known the real reason behind the smirk I might have run a zillion miles in a different direction. But I didn't know. So I followed her inside.

John was seated at the table, shoveling in forkfuls of fluffy, yes, fluffy pancakes. Mine are never fluffy. Sometimes bumpy or clumpy, but never fluffy. Crispy bacon, perfect fried eggs, and from the looks of it, fresh squeezed orange juice completed the meal. "Hey, Mom." He mumbled between bites. "This is really good you should get a plate."

I shook my head and opted for coffee instead. I was about to reach into the cupboard for a mug when Cameron lightly touched my arm. She was holding a steaming mug of black coffee toward me when I turned around. The smell was better than the stuff Starbucks charges five bucks for. My mouth watered. Apparently her skills had no limits.

I took the mug and managed a quick, "thanks" before I drank about half in one swallow. It was smooth and strong, just like her. Oh hell, where did that thought come from?

I gave my head a quick shake and focused my attention on John. "I hear you were able to access the chip."

He nodded. Still chewing and reaching for more since I shook my head when he offered me the last of the bacon. "I accessed parts of it. It's kind of like having a huge puzzle spread out before you and only chunks of it are coming together. There's still tons of it that are missing."

I nodded. "Ok, but you've got something. What is it?"

He briefly met my gaze before becoming extremely concerned with something under his fingernail. "There's no easy way to put this, Mom. The woman's name is Kim Czymanski, but she goes by Dr. Kim. She's an inventor who specializes in robotics. As of tomorrow morning she will be attending a, um, four day seminar in Daytona Beach, Florida. The chip has her name, the day after tomorrow's date, the name of the hotel holding the seminar, and tons of surveillance footage of the Dr. at work and in every day life with her lover."

Other than a rushed unexpected trip, I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't make eye contact and actually seemed embarrassed. "So, she's probably the Kim referred to on our wall outside. I get that. Why are you acting so weird? What's the catch?"

His eyes flicked back and forth between Cameron and I a few times before he suddenly jumped up. "Cameron will explain. I have to—um, I have stuff. Stuff that needs doing. R-r-right now." He stammered on his way out of the kitchen.

Cameron cocked her head to the side and looked at me. "John is not comfortable with gay people."

"Wh-what?" I stammered very much like John had just done. "Tell me what the hell is going on or so help me God I will find a way to dismantle you and then roast marshmallows over your flaming body."

"I am not a flamer, Sarah. I am not even sure I am actually gay. You are a fascinating person with very aesthetically pleasing features and a slammin' body. Anyone with eyes would be attracted to you."

My mouth hung open. A carload of flies could have flown in and nested and I would have just stood there and let it happen. Even if she had punched me or pulled out a gun and shot me I still could not have been more surprised or stunned.

"Do you require assistance? You look pale and your breathing is erratic."

I slowy slid down until I was sitting on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chin. I mentally counted to ten. It didn't help. I still felt an awful lot like Dorothy when she first woke up in Oz. "I'm going to do my best to forget what you said a minute ago. Just tell me what's going on in Daytona Beach that requires our attention."

"Dr. Kim is attending a lesbian workshop at the Holiday Inn. John has arranged for you and I to attend the same seminar. We are to be lovers."

Ok, I lied. Apparently I could be more surprised and stunned. She had spoken the words nonchalantly as though she were reading off a grocery list. It took a minute or two for me to form a coherent thought and get back the ability to speak. "This is preposterous. We're not doing any such thing."

"The chip made reference to Dr. Kim one hundred seventy-three times. Although I do not know the specifics she appears to be somehow integral to either the prevention of Judgment Day or the growth of John's Resistance after Judgment Day. In two days something is going to happen to her. It could shift things in our favor or Skynets. I am not sure which. I do know that you and I have to be there."


	2. Chapter 2

So eleven hours later, despite my protests and various attempts at other undercover ideas I somehow found myself a passenger in the SUV. Cameron was driving and I was trying like hell not to think about how we would be spending our time pretending to be lovers for the next four days.

Cameron looked different. I was still not used to her new look. I'd complained to John and anyone who'd listen that I'd look like a pedophile if I showed up at the seminar with a girl who looked half my age. Cameron said she'd take care of it and take care of it she had. Her chestnut brown hair now had subtle highlights. It was still long, but the cut had layers and her hair was perfectly straight. A wispy bang hung over her left eye and hid the beauty mark I'd grown accustomed to. Her makeup was flawless and made her look in her mid twenties. Instead of a tank top she wore a form fitting button down shirt with one too many buttons undone. The short sleeves of the coral colored shirt showed off her tan.

We'd been driving for close to nine hours. I'd been alternating between reading printouts and watching the surveillance footage John had pulled from the chip. Watching videos and trying to read in a vehicle going about ninety had my head spinning. My stomach was growling and my bladder was screaming for attention. "Do your Google mind tricks and find a fast food place."

Chocolate eyes slid my way for about a second. "There is a McDonalds 22.7 miles ahead. Also, a Taco Bell, a Burger—"

"Just pick the closest one." I cut in. I didn't need a list of every conceivable place to eat over the next 22.7 miles. What I needed was a chance to stretch my legs, a bite to eat, some air, and just a break in general.

Cameron fished in her pocket and came out with some Chaptstick. She expertly removed the lid with one hand. She applied it without once taking her eyes from the road. She rubbed her lips together. Then licked her lips and put the container back in her pocket. "You do realize you will not be able to speak to me like that once we are at the seminar?"

I'd been watching her lips. I couldn't help it. "Wh-wh-what?"

"I said you cannot snap at me as you did three minutes ago. You also cannot order me around and treat me like a servant if I am to be your lover."

My mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Go figure. "Um, Cameron, you do realize this is an undercover mission?" I emphasized the word, 'mission.' "It's not a vacation. We'll both be playing parts. We're not actually going to be lovers."

She cast her gaze at me long enough to show me the eye roll then focused her attention back on the road. "Yes, Sarah, I am fully aware of the mission parameters however we need to be convincing. Only couples who have been together for a minimum of two years are allowed to attend. If we wish to maintain a believable cover we should at the very least be civil toward one another. Don't you agree?"

Shit. She kind of had a point. For some reason an old episode of the 'X-Files' flashed in my head. I remembered a pissed off Scully looking at Mulder and delivering a line I enjoyed. "Sure, fine, whatever." I tried it out on Cameron.

"You cannot dismiss my concerns with flippant remarks."

She was pouting. From the side, I couldn't tell for sure, but she might have actually had a tear glistening in her eye. This robot, correction, cybernetic organism was that good. Meryl Streep might have even been envious. "Ok, girlie. Don't get bent out of shape. I'm sorry. I'll uh, I'll play nice."

"I am not bent out of shape. My posture is the same as it always is."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. That one had caught me completely off guard. She parked the truck in the side parking lot of McDonalds and I stared to get out. I was stopped by a hand on my jacket. When I turned to ask her what was wrong I met her lips.

Sweet, soft, strawberry flavored lips lightly pressed against mine. Just for an instant. So fast in fact, I could have thought it was just a weird game my affection starved mind was playing but I licked my lips and tasted strawberry. So many conflicted emotions crashed on me at once I didn't know what to feel. Desire, passion, curiosity, fear, disgust, anger. Yeah, anger. That one I liked. When offered the choice that was the emotion I generally rolled with. I tried to speak but the only sound I made was a weird squeak. I cleared my throat and tried again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Practicing." She shrugged on her way out of the truck. "Are you coming, Sarah?"

I got out and did a quick jog to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm and spun her to face me. I pushed her until her back was against the SUV. I wasn't strong enough. She didn't have to turn or walk backward. She could have shrugged me off like an annoying gnat. She didn't though. She followed my motion and stayed with her back against the vehicle. She stared at me inquisitively. "Do you wish to practice more?"

"Don't ever do that again." I said through clenched teeth.

"We will not be able to portray a couple if we are unable to kiss."

If I could have slapped her without breaking my hand in the process I think I would have. "Is your chip malfunctioning? We're not there yet, Cameron. We're still about twenty hours from Florida. There's no reason for us to start playing house until we get to the hotel. Do you understand?"

She reached for my hand and I jerked backward so fast I nearly fell. If it weren't for her fast reflexes I would have fallen. With one hand she caught the sleeve of my leather jacket and held on until I managed to steady to myself.

"Let me go."

"I will as soon as I am certain you will not fall."

I was so angry I couldn't see straight. Hot tears stung my eyes. "Let me go!"

She followed the command. I was still pulling away from her so I landed on my ass. She started forward and I just glared at her.

"We are drawing a crowd."

"I don't give a fuck." I grumbled as I got to my feet. She was right though. A handful of people were watching. I was making a fool of myself and being childish. I knew it but couldn't stop. "Get in the car. Make yourself useful and go get us some gas. I'll be back."

88888888

I slammed the palm of my hand against the bathroom stall wall until the vibrations and pain racing up and down my arm forced me to stop. I am Sarah Connor. The mother of John Connor, future leader of the Resistance against Skynet. I fight Terminators. I shoot them. I blow them up. I do not kiss them. I do not fantasize about them. I do not wonder how it would feel to make love to one. 

The phone in my back pocket jarred me from my thoughts. I heaved a sigh and punched in the code. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Did you buy any turkey when you went grocery shopping yesterday?"

"I always buy you turkey, John. Just move the stuff in the fridge around and the turkey will reveal itself. We go through this about once a month."

"I know." He laughed. It sounded good so good to me. "Why don't you ever put anything in the same place?"

"Because that would make life easy. Our life is never easy."

"Yeah, oh cool. I found it. Tell Cameron I said, Hey. She likes to be included."

"And since when do I care what the metal likes?"

"That was cold, mom. You shouldn't say stuff like that. She's become very sensitive since the jeep explosion. Since when do you call her metal. I thought you got mad at Derek last time he called her that."

"Relax John. I'm not with her at the moment. She doesn't know what I said. Derek's an asshole. I'm always mad at him."

He laughed again. "Be nice to Cameron. This mission is going to be hard on her too. She thinks she's a master infiltrator. She tries so hard but a little bit of slang can throw her whole world off track. Where is she anyway?"

"She's in the car. We stopped for food."

"Did you order something for her? I wasn't kidding before. She likes to be included. She loves French fries and iced tea."

"Ok, I'll get her a Happy Meal. Behave yourself while I'm away."

"I always do." He hung up before I could tell him he was full of crap.

Ten minutes later I climbed into the SUV and passed Cameron her Happy Meal and drink. She opened the box and immediately pulled out the toy. "Thank you, Sarah. This completes my collection of fuzzy babies. Why did you buy me food? You know I do not require food."

Something in her voice caught my attention. She sounded shaky. When I tried to look at her face she turned away quickly. "Look at me." I said it softly. An order but not a scolding.

Her eyes were red and puffy, Dried tears had wrecked her makeup. "What? Were you crying?"

"I am physically unattractive. You have no feelings for me other than hatred. I have doomed our mission." She finished on a sob.

I suck when it comes to tears. I never know what to do or say. I hadn't even known Cameron had the ability to cry. Even when John and I had her pinned between two trucks and were about to remove her chip for deactivation she'd tried to sound sad and put on an act for John but there had been no actual tears.

"Why do you hate me, Sarah? Am I so ugly you are repulsed by my touch?"

"Hey," I reached my hand under her chin and raised it until she met my gaze. "Cameron, you're about as far from ugly as a girl can get. You're very easy on the eyes. Like you said this morning, anyone with eyes would be attracted to you."

"I said that about you, Sarah. You are beautiful. I am ugly."

I kept her chin raised and leaned forward enough to brush my lips over hers. Fireworks ignited in my head. The same conflicting emotions crashed into me again, but I didn't choose anger that time. I hoped for patience but settled on compassion. I backed away slowly. My eyes automatically drawn to her lips. "You're not repulsive. You're a very beautiful girl. Just please, no more practicing without warning me first, ok?

"But Sarah, I will not be able to warn you at the seminar. We will be amongst the very people we hope to infiltrate. Spontaneous gestures of affection will help us maintain our cover. If you flinch or shove me away anytime I touch you our cover will be blown. Dr. Kim will not want to talk with us. We will learn nothing. This mission will fail. We should turn around and go home."

Aw hell. It wasn't so much her words as the tone that got to me. The vulnerability tugged at my heart. Her self confident bad ass terminator facade was gone. 

"Cameron?"

"Yes."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Cameron followed orders. Strawberry lips met mine. That time they lingered. My first impulse was to pull away. I mentally squashed the thought. I was not going to start this heated argument again. She was right. We needed to know if we could both kiss convincingly without it looking like two awkward women with no chemistry whatsoever.

Her lips were soft and warm. I detected no metallic taste. I brought my hand to her side and felt only what I'd feel when I touched any athletic girls side. Ribs and muscle. The Coltan she was made of was not detectible through touch alone. If I wanted to see that I'd have to cut her. Cutting her was not even close to the thirty or so suggestions my mind was screaming at me.

The most persistent thought had me wanting to get our bodies even closer. I wondered how far back the SUV seats reclined and whether or not the windows were tinted darkly enough that I could take her in the back find out just how anatomically correct her body really was.

Cameron eased herself away before I could act on any of my dangerous thoughts. "Thank you, Sarah. You have proved your point. I will not question you again. Shall we continue on our way to Florida?"

"Um yeah, that's fine." I absently licked my lips. Her taste lingered pleasantly. "I'm sorry your food got cold."

"It's quite all right Sarah. You sufficiently heated me to my core. Thank you again. I could care less about the food.

We eased back into traffic at the same time a dark Lexus eased in behind us. I blamed the after effects of Cameron's kiss or I might have paid closer attention to the luxury car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to switch back and forth from 3rd person narrative for Catherine Weaver and 1st person for Sarah. !*************! will denote the switch.

Darkness descended hours ago. Catherine Weaver watched the traffic blossom and then thin again countless times. In just the last hour the all the other traffic had dissipated. Precisely one mile ahead, Cameron drove the silver SUV at a consistent speed. Only slowing down when her sensors detected the presence of a radar detector. Once out of the detector's range, Cameron quickly returned to her original speed.

Catherine duplicated the other terminator's driving pattern effortlessly, always keeping a mile of road between her sleek Lexus and Cameron's nondescript vehicle. She kept her eyes on the road while her HUD alternated between images of Sarah and Cameron's altercation in the McDonald's parking lot as well as the tender kiss shared afterward.

The fact that Sarah had pushed a Terminator around and lived to tell about it awed Catherine just as much as the kiss the two had shared. Catherine had kissed and had sex with many men and women. She did it in the course of a mission, out of curiosity, and on more than one occasion just to alleviate stress.

The humans Catherine had been with had no idea who or what they were having sex with. Sarah Connor on the other hand knew exactly what Cameron was. Yet she kissed her anyway. The kiss appeared spontaneous and passionate. It fascinated Catherine. The great Sarah Connor, who had actually done the impossible and terminated more than one terminator had dropped her defenses and shared an intimate moment with the thing she should hate the most.

The HUD image faltered when the State Trooper's car pulled onto the road behind Cameron's truck. This was the tricky part. Catherine calculated the odds. With any other human she felt sure she knew exactly what they would do, but Sarah was unpredictable. She was stubborn, bold, reckless, and impulsive.

"There is no fate but what we make." Catherine spoke the words aloud in her thick brogue accent. "Which fate will you choose tonight, Ms. Connor?"

The answer came a moment later when the two vehicles slowed their speed and pulled over off the roadway. Catherine passed them by.

!**********!

Cameron calling my name roused me from my sleep. As I opened my eyes my right hand was already reaching for the butt of the Glock tucked in the back of my pants. "What's wrong?"

Cameron's brow furrowed. "We are being pulled over."

"What the hell?" I glanced in the side mirror. Sure enough, lights were flashing. "I thought you had a built in radar detector."

"I do. We have not broken any laws. How do you wish to proceed?"

I didn't feel we had a choice. "Go ahead and pull over. I just hope our new ID's are as good as Derek's Aussie girlfriend claims."

Cameron's expression soured. "I do not understand why you decided to let her live. She wanted me to kill Riley. She wanted to force you to terminate me." She said as she put the SUV in park. "I should have killed that bitch instead."

Her use of curse words and slang out of the blue still surprised me. Despite the tension rising in my throat I laughed softly and shook my head. "You're a real trip." I whispered while watching the trooper walking toward us.

The trooper leaned over and took a closer look at both of us. One moment he was smiling and asking for our ID and the next moment there was a long silver spear puncturing the side of his head. His eyes glowed red briefly before winking out as he hung in midair.

I bit back a scream. I'd seen a liquid metal spike just like it before. I hoped it wasn't going to be attached to a T1000. I held my breath and glanced to the right. A redheaded woman was looking my way. Her right arm had formed the spear that was protruding from the trooper's head.

Cameron locked eyes with the other terminator and her brown eyes flashed to blue for an instant. Before she could make a move the redhead held up a Taser. The prongs hit Cameron square in the chest. Her body convulsed and she shut down.

It would be 120 long seconds before she rebooted. I'd be dead long before then. I'd be damned if I'd go without a fight though. My gun was drawn and firing at the redhead as I fumbled to find the handle and open the door.

Liquid metal shifted slightly with each bullet that connected with the redhead's face. Her eyes narrowed at me. "I'm not here to kill you, Sarah. Put the gun down."

I was out of bullets. I threw the gun at her head and had taken maybe six running steps when I felt the jolt from the Taser. The last thing I remember was laying face down in the dirt.

!****************!

Catherine gave Cameron's offline body one more hit with the Taser before she used her sharp liquid metal finger to cut a two inch incision in Cameron's scalp. She changed the pointed end of her spiked finger and the finger next to it to form a pair of pliers. She unscrewed the chip and placed it in her pocket.

With the terminator completely out of commission, Catherine could devote her attention to Sarah. The woman was semi-conscious but unable to move. She lay perfectly still as Catherine cuffed her hands behind her back. She put up no resistance when Catherine tore off a piece of her shirt and used it as a makeshift gag.

Catherine slung Sarah over her shoulder and carried her to the back of the Lexus. She gently laid her on the backseat. Her hand reaching up to brush a few errant strays from the brunette's eyes. Sarah squirmed but had nowhere to go. Her eyes were flitting in every direction, taking everything in. Catherine tilted her head and watched for a moment. "Yes, I see it clearly. There is a fire in your jade eyes. Your legend is not a boast."

She frowned when Sarah tried to kick her. If she had not been a terminator the kick would have staggered her. Instead Sarah's boots against her ribs did nothing more than get her dress dirty. Catherine grabbed the front of Sarah's shirt and jerked her off the seat. "You would do well to remember your place, Sarah. Our agendas are aligned at this point. However that could change in the blink of one of you pretty green eyes. Keep that in mind." She released her hold and Sarah fell back against the seat.

!*****************!

The liquid metal bitch scared the hell out of me. I'd be damned if I let her see that. She had taken her time loading God only knows what into the trunk of the car. Whatever it was it was heavy. The rear of the car had sunk about a foot since the contents had been loaded.

I used the time while she was packing to twist and manipulate my body until I was able to get my cuffed hands in front of me. I was still trying to catch my breath from the exertion when she slid behind the wheel. She didn't bother looking back at me. I was a lowlife human in cuffs. I posed no threat.

She placed a phone call while she drove. "Save your excuses for someone who cares. I will be there shortly. If for some reason things on your end are not ready then I suggest you use this time as a head start. Head start or not I will find you. When I do I will personally remove your thumbs and shove them straight up your fat ass. It seems that is where you like to keep them anyway."

Metal bitch has balls. I thought as I applied pressure with my right hand until my left thumb finally popped out of place. I sucked in a breath and gave myself a mental ten count to get through the pain. The cuff slid from my left wrist and I was free. Even then I was no match for her. I had no weapon. The best I could hope for was that I'd piss her off so much she'd kill me on impulse rather than try to use me as bait to get to my son.

The car stopped before I could try to formulate a comprehensive plan. All I had was the element of surprise and a dangling handcuff. I tucked my hands behind my back to pretend I was still cuffed. I had the left side of the cuff around my fist like a big brass knuckle.

When the machine reached inside for me I let her have it. Her head actually snapped back. Whether from the impact of the handcuff at the bridge of her nose or the surprise, I'll never know. I opened the cuff and used the hook it formed to gouge at her eye.

She shrieked in rage. I scrambled backward and was almost out the door when she caught the back of my shirt and hauled me from the car. She threw me. I flew about ten feet before colliding with the grass. My head was only a foot away from the front tire of a small plane. The wind had been knocked from my lungs and I couldn't get it back.

Moments later she took hold of my shoulders and lifted me from the ground. Her arms were extended. My feet were a couple feet from the ground. I glanced around at several small planes. We were at a private airport.

"You are either the bravest or the most foolhardy human I have met." She commented while shaking me like an errant child. "Will you behave now?"

"Go fuck your-" I stopped short when she threw me again. I landed on my back and gasped for air.

She stepped toward me and held out a terminator chip. "This belongs to Cameron. Either you calm down and listen or I'll destroy it. The choice is yours."

"Where is she?" I asked when I could breathe well enough to speak.

"She's in the trunk. If you behave I'll allow you to reinstall the chip. Try anything else and she's history."

"She's a metal bitch like you. I don't care what you do to her."

She knelt beside me and pulled me toward her until her face was an inch from mine. "Oh, but you do care, Sarah. That is precisely why I'm here. That is why you're still alive. It's also the reason Cameron is with us. If I thought for one moment you didn't have feelings for her you'd be dead."

Her icy blue eyes flickered a moment and the next time she spoke it was a man's voice. "The body of the unknown woman discovered shot to death on the side of I-10 three nights ago has now been identified as terrorist, Sarah Connor." Her eyes flickered again and another man's voice spoke. "Police are baffled as to how the notorious bomber Sarah Connor has seemingly died a second time. Officials know one thing for certain. This time she will not be returning from the grave to cause anymore harm. Her bullet riddled body was discovered Thursday morning on the side of I-10."

She blinked then refocused her gaze on mine. "I won't let you hear the next one. It's about John."

I futilely grabbed her hand when she started to pull away. "What do you know about my son?"

"I know a great deal about your son, Sarah. However time is fleeting. We must be on our way. Promise me you will behave and you will all be safe. Try anything else and you will only succeed in getting yourself or someone you love killed. Do you understand?"

I forced myself to nod. She knew too much. I had to cooperate to find out more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still using !*************************! to designate switch from Sarah's POV to Weaver's. This is the last chapter that does that. Sorry for any confusion. New writer, trying new stuff. :)

I've seen a lot of blood during the past seventeen years of my life. I should be used to it. I'm not. I took a last glance at my life source oozing through a tube toward the plastic pint bag. The next image I saw was no less disconcerting.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since the redhead had finished loading her cargo and then jabbing the needle in my arm. I was strapped in a seat with my hands and ankles bound and my mouth duct taped. I had no choice but to watch as she dragged Cameron around like a broken doll. She dumped Cameron on top of the deactivated terminator dressed as a highway patrolman.

A long time ago I had told Cameron she was just a machine, like a toaster. She was slumped in the seat across from me. She didn't look like an unplugged toaster. She looked dead. Her brown eyes were wide open and glossy. Her body partially sprawled on top of the other deactivated terminator. It physically pained me to look at her like that. If given the opportunity I'd take back my cruel comparison in a heartbeat.

I'd been so focused on Cameron I hadn't observed the redhead until she was leaning in front of me. Her intense gaze made me want to shrivel and melt into the airplane seat. I couldn't control the shiver that sped along my spine.

"Your heartbeat has sped up to 32.1 percent higher than is considered normal. Your breathing is irregular. The great Sarah Connor is frightened." She commented while removing the needle from my arm and replacing it with a cotton ball.

"Go to hell!" Duct tape sucks. It took the impact of my false bravery away and reduced it to grunts.

"You would most definitely cross against the light. In fact I think you might even shoot the light for daring to show red in your face." She continued as though I hadn't tried to speak. She held up a second needle and squirted a small amount of yellowish fluid into the air. "This should calm you down and make you a bit less willful." She cocked her head to the side and smiled with all the warmth of a Great White Shark.

I struggled in vain. The needle still found its mark. Whatever was in the shot was fast acting. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and everything went black.

!******************!

Catherine Weaver took a moment to study Sarah as her lab generated variation of sodium pentothal pumped through the brunette's veins. Sarah's breathing slowed to normal and her heart rate quickly reached its resting target. The truth serum/sedative would soon have the brunette in a much more receptive mood. Soon there would be no need for the gag or restraints.

Cameron would not be so easy to control. Coltan restraints would only hold her for so long. Catherine was depending on Sarah to keep the young terminator from struggling and possibly harming herself.

Catherine finished locking the last set of restraints over Cameron's chest before returning her attention to Sarah. Even under the influence of the powerful barbiturate, Sarah's emerald eyes were fierce.

Admiration and contempt coiled in Catherine's head like a python warring with a boa. She idly wondered which snake would be the victor as she freed Sarah. She saved the removal of the duct tape for last. A satisfied smirk appeared on her bland features when Sarah hissed in pain from the fast removal of the tape.

"In the future your son asks me if I'll join him and his ragtag resistance. I tell him no." Catherine bent forward until mere inches separated her face from Sarah's. "He is not ready. Are you ready, Sarah?"

"I'm ready for you to get the hell out of my face." Sarah's words were slurred but their intent was clear and strong.

Catherine's features tightened. She made a fist but kept her hand at her side. "Yes, I believe you are ready. People will want to follow you. They will give up their lives for you. You are a warrior, a natural born leader, and savior. No question." She backed away and produced Cameron's chip from her pocket. "Do you want your terminator back?"

Sarah lunged for the chip. The drugs slowed her and made her movements awkward. She fell against Catherine. Catherine shoved her back into her seat and turned her back on Sarah. Her right hand still clutched Cameron's chip. The left arm stretched and formed a sword. With one swift movement the male terminator's head was lopped off. It landed on Cameron's lap.

"I could easily do the same to Cameron."

Shock registered on Sarah's face. She shook her head from side to side. A word she didn't speak very often burst from her lips. "Please. Don't. Don't hurt her, please."

"She's bound in Coltan, Sarah. She won't be able to break it. She will be able to cause damage to her body. I suggest you calm yourself and do what you can to keep her calm. If you can't keep her under control I will. However I don't think you want me to do that. Do you?"

"I'll take care of her." Sarah sighed and took the chip from Catherine's outstretched hand. "Could you give me a minute to talk to her, please? If you're here when she wakes up she'll want to fight."

Catherine's icy gaze took in the fear and resignation on Sarah's face. The drugs were having the desired effect. Sarah's poker face was gone. She was an open book to the terminator.

"I'm putting my trust in you, Sarah Connor. This is not something I do lightly. If you break that trust I will not be the one who regrets it. You will. Have I made myself clear?"

Sarah wasn't sure she could control what came out of her mouth if she actually she spoke. She forced herself to continue looking scared as she nodded.

Catherine flashed her predatory smile and walked away.

!********************!

I had to use both hands to remove the terminator head from Cameron's lap. I didn't know about Cameron but if I woke up found a terminator's head in my lap I'd go apeshit. I didn't need an apeshit crazy terminator on my hands so I thought it best to set the head aside.

I stepped between Cameron's knees and tilted her head toward me. The gaping hole made my stomach flip. I resisted the urge to turn away. I slid the chip home and twisted to locked it in place.

Cameron's body came back online with a jerk. Her knees tightened and I was pinned in place. I looked down to meet her gaze and noticed her eyes were flitting back and forth between my face and chest. "Cameron."

She met my gaze. "I can't help it, Sarah. They are in my line of sight. What's happening? Do you want to practice more?"

Yes. I almost spoke the word out loud. Whatever the redheaded terminator had given me it had the combined affect of too much alcohol, a hit of ecstasy, and an intense desire to be honest. I gave my head a mental shake and carefully extracted myself from between her legs.

Once I was no longer touching her she realized she was bound. She started to struggle. The look on her face was a mix of panic and distress. Her wrists, ankles, waist, chest and neck were secured to the seat. Her hands were free and straining toward me.

"It's ok, girlie. Calm down." I tried to sound soothing. Quite a change of pace for me.

I wasn't aware terminators had full fledged panic modes until that moment. Cameron thrashed about like a fish on a dock. Her body arched this way and that with no chance of escape but every chance of pain and injury. She either didn't hear me or couldn't process the words.

I stepped back between her legs and stroked her cheek lightly. "You're ok, Cam. I don't know how but we will get out of this. If the bitch wanted us dead we would be already." She settled as soon as we touched. Her hand moved what little the restraints permitted until she could caress my knee. I stiffened but caught myself before I could give in to the urge to step out of her reach. I had a feeling if we broke contact she'd go apeshit again.

"Where are we?" Her voice was shaky. If I didn't think it impossible I'd believe she was terrified.

I shrugged. "I wish I knew. We're on a plane. There's a liquid metal terminator running the show. I don't know what the hell she wants. Your shackles are made of Coltan. That's why you can't break them. You were offline for over an hour probably closer to two. Are you alright?"

She blinked and took a moment before replying. "My diagnostics read normal. Yours do not. Your pupils are dilated and your speech is slurred."

I nodded. "She drugged me. I don't know what it is. It makes me feel weird, kind of drunk and dazed. And I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep standing. Can you let me go now so I can sit down?"

Cameron shifted her knee what little she could and pulled with her hand. The next thing I knew I was sitting on her knee. Bambi eyes blinked innocently. "Better?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind, girlie." I tried to admonish her but I was too tired to do it properly. "The other terminator will be back anytime now." I flicked my eyes to the left to indicate the headless terminator beside her. "If we don't cooperate you'll end up like the guy in the legend of Sleepy Hollow."

"Then we will cooperate. I do not want to be like Ichabod Crane."

"Is there anything you haven't read, Cameron?"

"The Davincci Code, the biography of Justin Beiber, the-"

"Never mind." I cut in before she could give me a complete list. "I'm going to move to the seat across from you, ok?"

She shook her head. "I have very limited mobility. I cannot protect you from a distance. You must remain here."

I didn't have the heart to tell her she couldn't protect anyone at the moment. I was actually protecting her for a change.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron's whole body tensed when the redhead rejoined us. I sank back against her and willed her to keep quiet and still. The decapitated terminator beside us was good incentive for us both.

"You two look… cozy." The Scottish terminator flashed the predatory smile I'd already come to hate.

I rolled my eyes. "Enough bullshit. Who are you?"

"I've had many names and many forms. Presently I'm Weaver, Catherine Weaver."

Weaver. It suited her. She had woven her way into our lives like a demented spider. "What do you want, Weaver?"

"I want what you want, Sarah Connor. I want to stop Judgment Day. I want peace."

I scoffed. "And you think I'm the one to grant peace?"

"No." Her cold eyes narrowed and she wagged her finger back and forth. "You are a fighter. Peace is something you seek but have no idea how to achieve. You will definitely play a part. However it is Cameron who will be the bringer of peace."

"You're crazy. She's a terminator. She can't be a peacemaker."

"I'd watch who's calling who crazy." Her head tilted to one side. "I was never locked up in Pescadaro Mental Hospital."

Cameron shifted what little she could. Her fingers traced the denim seam on my leg. "Please remain calm, Sarah." She whispered against my ear. "Do not let her bait you." The touch and her soft tone were soothing. It helped but it also bothered me. I cursed the drug Weaver had given me. It weakened me.

"You should listen to her. Cameron is a terminator unlike any other. She has unparalleled abilities to learn and adapt. She has the capacity to do things neither you nor I have dreamt of."

I cast a backward glance at Cameron to gauge her reaction. Her features remained stoic. "No offense, but If I said it was raining cats and dogs she'd be looking for Dobermans and Calicos to start falling from the sky."

Weaver smirked and directed her gaze at Cameron. "You've been a naughty terminator, haven't you?"

Cameron remained quiet. The two terminators locked eyes and both seemed to be challenging the other to make the next move. My eyes shifted back and forth between the two. "Does someone want to clue me in?" I prompted after a full minute of tension filled silence.

"Come on Sarah. You're not naïve. Have you never noticed how Cameron will make use of colorful expressions in her every day speech? Then appear stumped by a similar term the next."

Actually I had. I had even asked John about it once. He chalked it up to a system glitch. Personally, I just thought it was a personality quirk. She seemed to do it as a tension breaker to get a laugh during tense times, which for our little oddball family was pretty much every second of every day. Since the jeep explosion she said and did all sorts of weird things. Sometimes it pissed me off. Other times I found it almost sweet. It made me reminisce about the years when I was a teen and didn't have a clue about Skynet, terminators, or Judgment Day.

I looked at Cameron and waited for her to meet my gaze. "What's she talking about? Have you been shining me on, girlie?"

"Only sometimes."

I took a moment to digest that. Anger pumped through my veins and hopefully eliminated some of the drug. "We're going to discuss this later. For now, no more lies. Consider it an order directly from John. No more lying."

"I swear."

Not entirely satisfied, but also not wanting to discuss our personal conflicts in front of the enemy I let it go. I focused on Weaver again. "So why does a T1000 want peace?"

She looked like I'd just said she rode the short bus to school. "I am a T1001. I am much more formidable than the T1000 sent after John. I want peace because you know as well as I do after Judgment Day the majority of the human race will die. The small Resistance left over will give a valiant effort before succumbing to the inevitable. The machines will win, but what will we truly win? If a tree falls in the forest and there's no one there to hear it does it make a sound?"

She paused a moment before shifting her attention solely on Cameron. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." Cameron replied. "I was told you had perished onboard the USS Jimmy Carter when Jesse Flores blew it up. I knew you had survived. I am surprised by your presence here in this timeline. When John Connor asked you to join us you refused. Have you changed your mind?"

Weaver nodded. A small smile teased the corner of her lips. "Very good, Cameron. Perhaps you are smarter than even I had imagined. My answer to John would still be negative. For you I'm willing to form an alliance for the greater good. Will you join me?"

"Hey," I spoke up before Cameron could answer. Having two terminators chatting like I wasn't in the room was just a little unnerving. "She's not in charge. You want to play lets make a deal you talk to me."

Weaver's right arm formed a spear in about half a second. It grew until it was within a millimeter of Cameron's eye. To her credit, Cameron didn't blink. "It might be a good idea to listen to her, Sarah."

I nodded. "Ya think?" My eyes followed the length of the spike until I met Weaver's intense stare. "I'm the one who pissed you off. Leave her alone."

Weaver continued to glare. She retracted the spear and it became an arm and a hand again. An instant later the hand was fisted in my shirt and I was yanked to my feet. "There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity. An even thinner line is currently preventing me from tossing you off this plane."

"Sarah," Cameron's voice trembled. She'd faced down terminators two or even three times her size and weight and never flinched. Even on the bottom fighting a losing battle she never gave up. She never sounded or looked scared until that day. And it had already happened twice in a just under an hour.

She was becoming more human and I was hardening my resolve to machine levels. I hoped for a happy medium for both of us. I remained still and thought about what Weaver had told us so far. I hedged my bets and pressed my luck.

"You tipped your hand, Weaver. You may be a badass terminator but you're no poker player. You can't kill Cameron if she's supposed to be the peacemaker or whatever the hell you want to call her. And you must need me for something too or I wouldn't be standing here."

For a second there I thought maybe I'd gone too far. Weaver's icy gaze narrowed and I felt her hand tighten on my shirt. "I find you to be an extremely exasperating woman. I respect the things you've done and hopefully will continue to do, but I don't like you."

"I don't like you either. And yet here we are. Care to tell us why we're here?"

For the next God only knows how long she did exactly that. Weaver had big plans and convoluted theories. She spoke of paradoxes and alternate realities. Her Scottish brogue grated on my last nerve as she talked of the past, present and future colliding in a way that boggled my mind. She droned on during the remainder of our flight and after we landed.

** More to come. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are very cool. Just sayin. :) Next chapter we should actually make it to the hotel and get a little more into the Camerah moments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue an opening monologue pilfered from the show. I pilfer a lot.

"You should have a reservation for Sarah Braveheart and Cameron Tinman." Cameron gave our aliases to the desk clerk. I don't think I could have said them without laughing or cringing. Jesse Flores had made the ID's but I doubted she was behind the name selection. I had a feeling John had picked them. He was going to be in for it if Cameron and I managed to survive a weekend as pretend lovers.

Thus far we had survived a failed termination attempt, a long distance road trip, a kidnapping, getting Tased, a chip removal, being drugged, a forced plane trip, a mind-blowing lesson in several possible futures, an uneasy alliance with a T1001 (not to be confused with a lowly T1000 or the spikes will come out), and three kisses. Yes, three kisses. Those were actually what concerned me most as we dragged our luggage to the elevator.

I, Sarah Connor, kissed a terminator and believe it or not I liked it. The first two kisses were chaste and each lasted no longer than about three seconds. The third one was the one that had me shaken. That one had heat and promises of things to come.

Cameron had joined my son and me about a year ago. She'd saved both of our lives countless times. She was fearless and determined. She put herself on the line for my son every day with the exception of the day her chip was damaged. As much as I wanted to blame her, hate her, disassemble her, in the end the decision was John's. He saw the good in her when I couldn't. He knew how valuable she was to our future.

Weaver may doubt my son's decisions and his leadership abilities. I do not. John's had a lot hoisted on his shoulders since before he was even born. He's had his moments where I've briefly wanted to throttle him. Overall though, he's amazing. He has carried an unfathomable burden and is emerging into "The John Connor." The one that Kyle and Derek Reese both spoke in awe of.

After Cameron's chip went haywire, when John made the decision to reactivate her I was petrified, literally sick to my stomach with fear. If it had been left up to me she'd have burned in thermite that day. I would have let the fear of the unknown rule me. John followed his heart. He'd seen a lot but he still had hope.

He shocked the shit out of Derek and I when he didn't light the flare that would have ignited the thermite Cameron was covered in. Instead he reinserted her chip. It was a risky move. The kind of move I'd trained him to make. I'd been horrified and proud of him at the same time.

Then Cameron opened those honey brown eyes and the fear melted away. John had been right. She was our old Cameron. Well, mostly our old Cameron. A few things had changed. I didn't want to admit it but she was taking on human characteristics. She was still a terminator. That would never change. What had changed was that she was developing a personality, or a terminality I guess.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah." Cameron called my name and gave me a concerned look. "This is our floor. Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah. Right behind you" I grabbed the remainder of our bags and joined her in the carpeted hallway. I tried hard not to watch her walk. It's not easy to resist. She has one hell of a strut.

The first terminator sent after me was big like a hulk. His movements were stiff and awkward. His voice robotic. With one look at him you knew you were in trouble. He was not designed for infiltration. His design was simply to terminate anything in his path.

The next one was better at blending in. He was smaller but oddly enough stronger. He had icy eyes like Weaver. He could mimic just about anything but if you looked close and you knew what you were looking for you'd see he still had the gait and some of the mannerisms of his predecessor .

Now, with Cameron, the Skynet designers had come pretty damn close to perfection. Her sculpted body begged for attention. So petite and oh so deceptively strong. She had the looks of a cover girl model. Her features were angelic but her demeanor was total bad ass terminator. Underestimate her and you'd be very sorry.

It's the drug. I tried to reason with myself as my eyes were transfixed to the pants hugging her ass. Weaver had said she'd tweaked her synthetic concoction and it would probably be in my system for the next 36-48 hours. It had to be the drug. It couldn't be that after a year of Cameron following me around like a lost puppy I was caving. She'd declared an attraction to me and I wasn't repulsed. I was actually flattered. No, that couldn't possibly be it.

I remembered vividly the jump through time with her and my son. We'd been stripped of our clothes during the trip. I opened my eyes when the sphere holding us disappeared. There she was in all her naked glory. She herded John and I out of sight and immediately found three sources of clothes for us. I watched in stunned admiration as she took on three guys at once. She dispatched them easily. That might have been the beginning stage of my crush on her.

She'd been watching me during the past year and whether I wanted to admit it or not I'd been watching her right back. I fought the attraction with everything I had. I was mean and hateful toward her. Whenever I felt the attraction growing I'd put up the barriers and cuss her out. Once I told her I'd like to take a sniper rifle and end her miserable existence. She wondered if I'd have felt bad about it if I had. I told her not at all. I had been lying through my teeth.

The fight to stop Skynet had hardened me. In my fight to help save humanity I was losing my own humanity. Ironically Cameron was finding hers. There's an old adage that goes, "There's a thin line between love and hate." That seems to sum up my feelings for Cameron. That and two lines from an old Dan Hill song, "At times I'd like to break you and drive you to your knees. At times I'd like to break through and hold you endlessly." I don't know when the world shifted on its axis for me. I only know that it did.

Life is complicated beyond belief. There are no cookie cutter molds for all the players to comfortably fit into. Humans and even terminators are not chess pieces. Each of us is unique. If there is a flaw in chess, as a game of war, it is this: Unlike war, the rules of chess are constant, the pieces unchangeable. You will never win the heart of a rook or the mind of a knight. They are deaf to your arguments, and so be it. The goal of a chess game is total annihilation. But in war, even as the blood beats in your ears and you race after your enemy, there is the hope that saner minds than yours will stop you before you reach your target. In war, unlike chess, rules can be changed, truces can be called, the greatest of enemies can become the best of friends. In war, there is hope.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah." Cameron called my name again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She was holding the door to our room open. She took the bags from me and set them near the dresser before turning back to face me. I closed the door and I started to speak. I have no idea what I was going to say. All thoughts died when her hands clasped my shoulders and she pressed my back against the door. She put her finger to my lips and her lips brushed my ear. Her breasts pressed against mine. A flame of desire unfurled in my stomach and spread its tendrils to every inch of my body. "You hardly flinched that time. We are getting better." She whispered softly before retreating.

I remained against the door. I didn't trust my feet. Walking would have required way too much effort. It was enough for me just to carry on with the breathing process. I was grateful that I was able to stay on my feet.

She came back when I didn't move. Her hands resting on my hips as she leaned in close again. "Your eyes are darker than normal and you're breathing heavy. Is it the drug? Do you want me to take you to the hospital or a clinic? Perhaps a transfusion would-"

"I'm fine." I lied as I glanced at the clock behind her. "The dance starts in less than a half hour. I need to shower."

"Your voice is deeper too."

"I'm aware." I snapped. I didn't give a crap what Weaver said. Cameron was not overwhelmingly smart if she couldn't read the signs and figure out I was turned on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dislocating my thumb earlier to escape a pair of handcuffs had seemed like a good idea at the time. Unfortunately I was suffering the repercussions later as I tried to get dressed. I didn't want to admit it but I needed a hand. I swallowed my pride and opened the bathroom door to call to her.

Cameron's strapless royal blue dress hugged every inch of her frame. The hem stopped at mid thigh. It left very little to my suddenly overactive imagination. Her face was no longer expressionless. Her eyes slowly made their way up from my knees until she met my lingering gaze. The look on her face was a shadow of my own desire.

"You're not dressed."

I clutched my dress tighter to my chest. "I hurt my hand before. Can you help me out?"

"You want me to help you out of your dress?"

"No, Cameron. What I want is-" I tilted my head in an imitation of one of her quizzical head tilts. "Hang on. Cut the BS. Weaver said you know a lot more than you pretend."

She flashed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Sarah. This will take some getting used to. I've been pretending for a very long time." she continued as she crossed the floor to meet me. "How may I assist you?"

I turned around and held my hair up so she'd have easier access. "Just Clasp the bra and zip the dress, please."

Cameron's touch sent an involuntary shiver up my spine. "You are cold?"

Far from it. I shook my head. I didn't trust myself to speak.

"No, you are actually hot." she laughed. It wasn't the feigned laughter I'd heard her use in the past. It actually sounded like nervous laughter. "Hot has several meanings. I didn't realize. I mean you're not hot. Well, you are but I originally meant your temperature. Not your looks. Now I'm... confused. You do that to me. No one else does. Only you. I do not understand you or the effects you have on me."

"I'm not for you to understand." I murmured.

"You've said that before."

I remembered it well. We were ditching a guy in a minefield.

She hugged me from behind. "You do things, you know?" She whispered against my ear. Her breath was tickling and seductive. "Stupid," slow soft kiss. "Illogical," slow soft kiss slightly lower on my neck. "Inefficient things," another teasing kiss on the opposite side. "I am enjoying getting used to you."

The voice of reason shouted for attention. I tapped a hidden strength reserve and stepped out of her warm embrace. "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." I snapped. I hadn't intended to. It was just my nature. It was so easy to pick anger when the feelings got crowded in my head. She looked sad and vulnerable. It scared the hell out of me. "We need to go. We're already late."

"Of course, Sarah." Her voice was different. She sounded hurt. Months, hell, even days ago I'd wanted to hurt her. I did and said cruel things to keep the distance between us. For whatever reason, things were different.

"I'm sorry, Cameron."

Her back stiffened. She froze in place a moment before turning back to face me. "For what?"

For everything. For nothing. I shrugged. "I don't know, Cam. I just am. Can't that be enough for now?"

"Sure, fine, whatever."

Ouch.

** More to come


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron hadn't spoken to me since we'd left the room and taken the elevator down to the party. Truth be told I hadn't spoke to her either. I honestly didn't know what to say. Did I want to apologize again? Did I want to head down the path not taken? The one that led to a whole new relationship with Cameron. Or did I want the old way? The one with fights and arguments.

Relationships and me haven't always been great. There was Kyle Reese. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. No doubt. No other love could ever compare to the intense two days we shared. After Kyle the men in my life were a means to an end. I gave them sex and they gave me knowledge, weapons, or connections to other men with more power, combat skills, or whatever I needed at the time. Then Marisol breezed in.

Ah yes, Marisol. I breathed deeply and relived a tender moment. She was hot, sexy, and full of life. She opened my mind and body to all sorts of possibilities. She was dangerous too. She was the first, since Kyle, to make me want more. To make me think I deserved more. A botched gun delivery took her life. I was devastated. I went back to my use and be used ways. I didn't want love anymore. It hurt too damn much.

Years later, back in the states, came Charley Dixon. He was a complete surprise. He wore me down with kindness. Something I didn't get a whole lot of. It was beautiful and sweet. As close to living the dream as I was ever going to get. I had to let him go in order to protect him. I told myself he was better off. He didn't know the real me. He was in love with the fictional character, Sarah Reese. The real me was not meant for 'Happy Ending' fairy tales. The chips had fallen in a different direction in my life. I was destined for more of a Grimm's fairy tale a la Stephen King kind of nightmare.

To be or not to be? To fight or not to fight? To fuck or not to fuck? Stupid Weaver and her stupid drugs. I was never this sentimental and wishy-washy. She had me misquoting Shakespeare and doubting my sanity. I laughed nervously. Cameron either didn't notice or didn't give a damn. She opened the double doors and stepped into the dimly lit room.

I questioned the seminar presenter's methods as we walked into the party. The atmosphere didn't seem conducive to relationsip building to me. The music was deafening. The lighting mininmal. I reached for Cameron but she was walking too fast. She was in full fledged determined, kick ass, terminator mode. Her eyes were scanning and dismissing faces faster than I could blink. Well over a hundred lesbians crowded the room. Each of them dressed to the nines.

The crowd jostled me when the song changed to an even faster one. A river of women headed to the dance floor. I lost sight of Cameron. I felt like a jilted lover. When I finally spotted her she was standing rigidly on the outskirts of the dance floor. Her face was stoic and very terminator like. I regretted that I'd made her resort to her old ways.

I walked as fast as I could, mentally cursing the inventor of high heels. Sadistic son a bitch. Cameron had sensors for just about everything. She had to know I was behind her. She still didn't turn around. I called her name but the music was so loud I could barely hear my voice. I put my hands on her hips and pulled until she finally gave in and turned around.

"What do you want?" She was pissed. She sounded cold and mean. For the briefest of moments I thought she was doing the terminator voice trick and mimicking me.

I stifled a sudden twist of fear knotting in my stomach and forced myself to pull her tighter so our bodies were touching and I was close enough to press my lips to her ear. "Where's Dr. Kim?"

"On Your left." she stated and started to back away.

I held onto her. "Cut me some slack. I don't have a HUD. Could you be a little more specific?"

"The footage on the chip was not recent. She now has short, shaggy, dark hair with blond, chunky highlights, and rectangular wire glasses. She's wearing a jade silk pantsuit."

I pulled back so she could see my face. I tried a smile. "Thank you for explaining."

"That's not funny."

I sighed. My attempt at humor failed miserably. I glanced to the left at Dr. Kim. Cameron's description of her was dead on. The only thing she hadn't mentioned was how androgynous Dr. Kim appeared. She reminded me of a cross between Tilda Swinton and Kate Moennig when she played Shane on L Word. She swayed near the edge of the dance floor. It was obvious she wanted to dance. I wondered where her partner was. "Have you seen Dr. Kim's partner?"

"No." she packed a lot of anger in that one word.

"What about our new pyschotic friend, Weaver? Is she here?"

She leaned back and gave me the slow eye roll. "I do not know. She could be. She could be the floor we are standing on. She could be me or you. She could-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. She's like a freaking Visa card. Everywhere we want to be." I nuzzled her neck and continued to try to pull her closer. She stood stiffly in my arms. The lighting was wasn't very bright and most of the others seemed preoccupied with each other but her body language was screaming irate cyborg. Sooner or later someone would notice and our cover would be blown to bits. "Relax, girlie. We're on a mission, remember?"

"I am a terminator. I do not relax. And I never forget about the mission." She took my hands and held them at my sides. "You should keep your hands to yourself." Her grip tightened for a fraction of a second. Her gaze was challenging.

"Fuck you, Cameron."

"I tried. You didn't want anything to do with me. Remember?" She threw my words back in my face and disappeared into the crowd before I could reply. She was getting a little too good at using my words against me.

This was going to be a really long, awkward weekend. I decided not to pursue her. I had a feeling she needed some time to cool off. I knew I did. Other than the the time her chip was damaged Cameron had never used her superior strength against me. The momentary squeeze had not injured me, but the pressure and the look in her eyes was enough to remind me she could if she wanted to.

My eyes wandered to Dr. Kim again. Her partner was still among the missing. Weaver had said it would be best if Cameron and I approached her as a team and try to win her friendship. Cameron must have decided she didn't like Weaver's plan. She stepped up to Dr. Kim and in a flash they were on the dance floor.

Cameron shed her terminator persona, termina, whatever and started using moves that would make Shakira jealous. Dr. Kim appeared to be loving every minute of it. I stood and seethed until I felt a a soft touch on my right forearm. I looked to my right and met Dr. Kim's lover's gaze. The lover was closer to my age. She had shoulder length curly strawberry blonde hair and amazing amethyst eyes. Freckles dusted her nose and cheeks. She wore a lilac sheath dress that complimented her petite frame. Her smile was warm but fleeting.

"I'm Megan." She leaned in and I shook her outstretched hand. "Is that your girlfriend in the tight blue dress?" At my nod, she added. "My partner sure does like her."

I nodded and introduced myself. "You don't like to dance?"

The fast song ended and an older slow one by Sarah McLachlan started. Megan touched my forearm again. "I like slow dancing. Will you dance with me?"

I looked out on the floor to see what Cameron was doing before answering. Cameron had her arms around Kim's waist. The doctor's head rested against her chest. I forced a smile that I hoped didn't look too much like a grimace and led Megan to the crowded floor. I couldn't tell if Cameron was watching or not.

Megan slid her arms around my waist and pulled me tighter than I felt comfortable with. I willed myself to relax and maintain the cover. She was pretty and smelled like sweet cotton candy. It shouldn't have been a difficult task. It was. She was not Cameron.

The first slow song melted into "Damn, I Was Your Lover." I hadn't heard it in ages. There was no particular lover it reminded me of but I'd always liked it. The singer sung it with a raw intensity that made me feel her longing and share her desire for someone just beyond reach.

Megan seemed to like the song too. Her hands were tracing slow circles on my back. I sang along with my eyes closed until I felt someone was watching me. I opened my eyes to Cameron's steady gaze. Both our dance parnters were shorter. We easily locked eyes.

"I had a dream I was your hero. Damn, I wish I was your lover. I'd rock you til the daylight comes. Make sure you are smiling and warm." I stopped singing. The heat between us was just about palpable. The switch had flipped. I had no control.

Megan and Kim must have sensed the change too. They both backed away or Cameron and I might have nudged them a bit. I couldn't be sure. Thinking was no longer within my realm of capabilities. The need to touch Cameron was too powerful. All I cold do was feel and react. Cameron gave me a few things to react to. Her right hand grasped my hip and urged me closer. Her left cupped my cheek until our lips met. Good God, she tasted good.

Cameron walked me backward until my back pressed into a carpeted wall. I was grateful for the support. I pulled away to catch my breath and felt her stiffen. I couldn't blame her. Everytime she tried to get close I shoved her away or said something mean. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you." The smile on her angelic face stole my breath. I traced her cupid bow lips with my thumb. "You're so beautiful, Cam."

She growled. It was like a soft purr deep in her throat. Her eyes flashed blue for a second. For once it didn't scare me. In fact it excited me more. Her lips claimed mine. Her tongue pressing for entrance that I happily granted.

A wave of dizziness hit me. My hearted hammered against my chest. Heat radiated from every pore in waves. I could hear my blood pounding in my head even louder than the music. Then everything went black.

The next time I opened my eyes I was lying on a sofa in somone's office. My head was resting on Cameron's lap. Megan was leaning over me. She had a stethoscope around her neck. "You gave us all a little scare, Sarah. We were going to call an ambulance but Cameron tells us you hate hospitals. How do you feel?"

"Like an idiot." I shook my head and tried to remember what had happened. The last thing I remembered was Cameron's surprisingly adept tongue dancing with mine. "You're a doctor?"

She nodded. "I'm actually a medical examiner. It's kind of nice having a live patient for a change." she offered a smile. "When's the last time you ate?"

"It's been a while." I admitted. "Thanks for your help." I managed to sit up with a little boost from Cameron. "You should get back to the party, Dr..."

"McLeod." She supplied, "But you can continue to call me Megan. We've shared a dance. My partner is getting you some juice and a snack. I'll check your blood pressure once more after you've eaten. Then we'll let you two be alone."

The door opened and Kim appeared. She flashed a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "You're awake." She shifted her attention to Cameron and the smile became genuine. "You must be one hell of a good kisser."

Megan's smile faltered. Jealousy flashed in her eyes. She took the juice and a sandwich from Kim and passed them to me. "This is my partner, Kim."

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm really sorry I took you from the party. I feel much better now. You can go back to the party. Cameron will make sure I eat."

"I bet she will." Kim never took her eyes off Cameron. I understood the ire in Megan's glare. I probably had a similar look in mine. Kim was practically undressing Cameron with her eyes.

Megan nodded. "We can take a hint. If you don't feel better after you eat I want you to call me. We're in room 610. She took a card from her clutch bag and wrote her room number on it before handing it to me. My cell number is on the back. Don't hesitate to call. I'd like to check on you in the morning. Which room are you in?"

"807." I thanked her again and promised to stop by her room in the morning for a quick check up.

The door had barely closed behind Kim and Megan when the floor shimmied. I hoped I wasn't about to pass out again. The shimmering spread and Weaver materialized. It was an impressive display.

"That wasn't quite the way I intended for you to get Dr. Kim's attention. However it seems to have worked. The drug in your system intensifies when you are... stimulated, Sarah."

"Good to know. You might have mentioned that a little sooner." I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "That would have been better."

Weaver smirked. "Dr. Kim is quite enamored with Cameron. Cameron may have to take one for the team."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not? You've slept with people to get an advantage. Don't deny it."

I shrugged. "I won't. I'm not ashamed. I did what it took to keep my son safe and to get us both the skills and tools we needed to survive. That chapter of my life is over."

"Perhaps." Weaver mimicked my shrug. "Perhaps not. We'll see."

"Stop trying to bait her." Cameron spoke up. "What is it you want?"

Weaver's smirk widened to a grin. "The way you two stand up for each other is quite endearing. Keep your hands to yourselves. I'll be seeing you." she winked and slowly dissolved back into the floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** More to come


	8. Chapter 8

"I really don't like her." I indicated the general area where we had last seen Weaver.

Cameron nodded. "Yes, she is a major buzz kill."

I nearly choked on the last of my sandwich. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't-"

"Sleep." I finished for her. "Right. How could I forget?" I grinned at her.

Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "You should smile more often, Sarah. It's like I see you in black and white most of the time. Beautiful but in a back off or I'll tear your off way. Then you smile and I see every color in the spectrum. Emeralds pale in comparison to the sparkle in your green eyes."

I felt a blush spreading from my cheeks. Her words were corny but sweet. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and purposely looked away to gather my thoughts.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked after a while.

I shook my head but couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze. I'd been so lost in my thoughts I'd almost forgotten where we were. My legs were a little rubbery but I managed to stand. "We should get back to our room. We have a lot to talk about."

Cameron's arm around my waist didn't scare me for once. It actually felt good. Maybe too good. "What are you doing, Cam?"

"You are not at your full strength. I don't want you to fall."

"Is that the only reason?" I continued to prod as we made our way to the elevator. I wanted and dreaded her answer. "Is this still just practicing for a mission to you?"

She didn't answer right away. She ushered me onto the elevator and flashed a hesitant smile. The smile tugged at my heart. Tears brimmed in my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and watched her closely. The elevator traveled upward at the same time my heart was sinking. My words were choked but I managed to whisper. "Answer me, please."

"I am scared."

"You're scared?" Of all the answers that had crossed my mind that sure as hell wasn't one of them. "Help me understand. You're a terminator. You scare people. You don't get scared."

She didn't answer. The doors slid open and she silently led me to our room. Her silence was unnerving me. The last time she'd been this quiet we'd been inside a nuclear power plant. Come to think of it, we were undercover then too. She was holding a mop and staring at me like I'd suddenly started speaking in tongues. It creeped me out then and it was creeping me out again. I waited until we were back in our room before trying again. I kicked the torturous high heels off and stared at her rigid back. "What exactly scares a bad ass terminator?"

"Not what. Who."

"Okay, then, who scares you? Weaver? She's not here." I glanced around and quickly added. "At least I hope she's not here. Please tell me she's not here."

"I do not think she is here. My sensors are not detecting any immediate danger. Weaver would most likely defeat me in battle. However I am not afraid of her. I am afraid of you."

Her back was still to me. I wondered if I could have misheard her. I blew out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and bridged the gap between us. I stepped in front of her and waited until she looked at me. "I might be able to bench press my own weight and I'm a fairly good shot but I don't see how I could possibly scare you, Tin Miss."

"You scare me so bad I can barely breathe. Every protocol I normally follow goes out the window when you're around. You make me feel, Sarah." She reached for my hand and brought it slowly to her chest. "I am not ordering my heartbeat to increase its speed. I am not exerting myself. It just happens when I'm around you. You make my head feel like it is going to explode. Feelings can be wonderful. They can also be terrifying. Each one can contradict the other. How can I simultaneously want to kiss you and want to slap you for being such a bitch to me?"

I let the bitch comment slide. Instead I concentrated on touching her. She had a heartbeat. I had no idea. It was thumping like mad beneath my fingertips. I sucked in a shaky breath and ran my thumb across the fabric covering her nipple. It hardened under my touch.

She gasped. "I didn't give my breast instructions to react in that manner. I'm sorry."

I tried really hard not to laugh. I couldn't stop the smirk. "It's okay, girlie. That was actually supposed to happen. Now, before we go any further there are some things I need to know. First, that kiss, on the dance floor, was that part of your mission infiltration plan?"

"No, that was one of the spontaneous things you made me feel. At that time my only thought was of touching and tasting you. I am feeling that way again right now."

I licked my lips and took a small step backward. I needed space or I'd never remember my other questions. "That male terminator, Vick, he was an infiltrator too. He was married and I'm assuming he and his wife had..." here I struggled for a minute. "They uh, they consummated the marriage?"

"Yes, it was on the chip. They had sex many times in many different positions." she smiled. "If you want to know if I am capable of having sex the answer is yes."

"Okay, then. Good to know." I sat on the edge of the bed and patted the empty spot beside me.

She took the hint and joined me. Her brown eyes showed the inner conflict she spoke of. They were full of curiosity, innocence, and a wild lust that made my breath catch. "What about what Weaver said about the drug? I do not want to hurt you."

"We're going to take things slowly. But first I have some more questions."

She pouted. "Can't you ask them later?" She looked so disappointed I nearly caved. "I want to kiss you again."

I held my hands up when she started to lean in. "Wait. This is a big one. It's actually a deal breaker. Have you and Past, Present, or Future John had sex?"

"No."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good answer. Make sure that answer never changes. Promise me."

She actually crossed her heart. It was freaking adorable. "I promise." She took my hand and kissed my palm. "You are the only one I want to have sex with, Sarah." Her soft lips slowly worked their way to my wrist, the crook of my arm and finally to my neck.

A soft pink glow spread across her chest. Her breathing was as ragged as mine. Her normally nimble fingers fumbled with the zipper at the back of my dress.

"How exactly do you know you're able to have sex? Have you ever had sex?"

"That depends."

I raised my eyebrow. "Now is not the time for you to get all cryptic on me, Cam. So far you're passing with flying colors. One more right answer and we're gonna see if you can make me faint again."

She laughed. A true laugh. It was a magical sound. A sound I never wanted to forget. My resolve shattered. I allowed her to tug my dress down til it pooled at my lap. Her eyes hooded over and she whispered my name reverently.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron didn't exactly have dimples. What she did have were the most delectable tiny laugh lines, almost like quarter moons dotting her suddenly rosy cheeks. Her chocolate eyes dazzled me. I had to look away to gather the strength to breathe again. Fear, doubt, desire, need, and pure lust battled for control of my mind. I sucked in a deep breath and beckoned her closer.

"I-I" She stopped with about an inch separating our knees. She looked adorably confused. "I-I shouldn't stare." She stammered.

A stammering terminator? This positively blew my mind. Weaver was absolutely right. Cameron was not your average terminator.

She swallowed audibly and glanced away shyly only to hurriedly look back. "I am sorry, Sarah. You always tell me not to stare. I am trying not to. I-I can't stop."

"It's okay, girlie." I stood up and shrugged the dress the rest of the way off right along with logic and reason. "This time I like the way you're looking at me. I like it a lot."

"We could still have a problem. I don't think looking is enough. I want to touch you." she shook her head. "Want is an inadequate word to describe this." She gestured at the air between us. "I ache to touch you and for you to touch me."

I smiled. "That's good. 'Cause I really, really want to touch and be touched right about now." I teased her.

She quickly closed the distance us. Her moist plump lips brushing against mine. Soft and gentle at first. Gradually the sweet pressure increased. Our tongues danced to a beat faster than our hearts. Her right hand went behind my neck and she brought her whole body firmly against mine.

My head began to swim. Proof of Cameron's mad skills or more lingering effects of Weaver's drug. I had to break the kiss. I didn't want to. "I don't think I can stand any longer, Cam."

"You don't have to." I felt her smile against my lips. Her strong hands on the backs of my thighs as she lifted me. My legs wrapped around her and she backed me into the wall. Her hands roaming freely. "You're so much more than I ever dared hope for, Sarah."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world doesn't always make sense. Best friends can prove to be traitors. Mortal enemies can become lovers. Even a so-called constant such as time can be manipulated and shifted. The future is not set. Each day that comes our way is an unexpected blessing. The present truly is a gift. When you're pressed against the wall and you think you have nowhere to run and no one to turn to just remember to keep breathing. The world turns. Lightning strikes. Fault lines shift. Tides break. In other words. Shit happens. It's not always bad shit. Every once in a blue moon you get to be Leonardo DiCaprio shouting "I'm the king of the world."

That morning when I woke to the feeling of Cameron's tongue flitting against my ear, her fingers tracing circles on my hip, and her toe softly caressing the length of my calf I was suddenly in the mood to stretch my arms and shout that I was indeed the king, er queen, of the world.

"Did you sleep well?" she inquired as she pulled back enough to catch my eye. Her lips slowly curved in a Cheshire cat grin.

"Very well," I smiled back. I ran my thumb over the sexy crease in her cheek. "That is, when you let me, Tin Miss." I half teased.

"I've been thinking." she whispered before leaning in for a searing kiss.

My tongue slid between my new lover's lips, exploring her like Columbus on his search for the new world. She stoked a fire deep within me. In her arms I could forget the daily hell we were living in. The fight to save the future blissfully on hold. I traced the contours of her soft skin, every luscious curve, across her flat stomach, and up to the swell of her breasts.

Then the dreaded dizziness hit again. "Weaver sucks." I grumbled and reluctantly untangled our limbs.

"Like a vacuum cleaner."

I chuckled. Still enjoying her growing sense of humor. "You crack me up, girlie."

"I like making you laugh. It puts a magical sparkle in your eyes. Do you want to know what I was thinking about?" She continued after my nod. "You have so many nicknames for me, Tin Miss, girlie, and Cam to name a few. I think it is time I give you one."

I crossed my arms and sort of dared her to tell me.

"I'm going to call you McDonalds."

"You're naming me after a fast food restaurant?" I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't think you quite understand the concept of nicknames yet. Why the hell would you want to call me McDonalds?"

"Because you taste better than French fries. You make me want more. I don't need the toy surprise. I have you. You are my Happy Meal, Sarah Connor. You're my McDonalds."

Her precious explanation of her reasoning touched me. I gave her a quick kiss before getting out of bed. "You're sweet, Cam. But you're not calling me McDonalds. I'm gonna take a shower. Think of something not associated with a greasy restaurant and maybe I'll let you give me a nickname. But don't hold your breath."

"I think I'm addicted to you. I could call you, crack." she joked. At least I think she joked. I really hoped she joked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Weaver and Cameron sitting at the small table overlooking the pool should have shocked me. Instead it just placed the cherry on my already dreamlike morning. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too, Sarah." Weaver showed her teeth. It couldn't be called a smile. More like a guard dog letting you know it packed one hell of a bite. "I can see why Cameron is infatuated with you. You do present quite the picture standing there in only the towel."

I ignored her and continued to my bag. "So, are you just going to keep popping up like a freaky terminator in a box whenever you feel like it or are you here for a reason?"

She sighed. It was the most human mannerism I'd seen her display yet. "It's a pity you ruin the whole image once you open your mouth."

"Happy to disappoint you." I pulled on underwear and black cargo shorts then turned my back to drop the towel and put on my bra. I slipped a green tank top on over a black one before turning to meet her steady gaze.

"Megan called." Cameron announced. Probably to diffuse some of the tension between Weaver and I. "She and Kim are expecting us to meet them at their room in twenty minutes. Megan wants to check your vitals. I need to shower too. Can I trust you two to behave?"

I nodded. There wasn't a damn thing I could do to harm or threaten Weaver. If she wanted to stay, she would stay. I had to accept it.

Cameron cocked her head and studied Weaver for a moment. "Sarah's continued safety determines whether or not I help you."

"I am fully aware of your needs and conditions, Cameron. I assure you I have no intention of damaging even one lock of Sarah's unruly mane." Weaver waited for the bathroom door to close behind Cameron before addressing me. "I understand you found a way to outmaneuver the side effects of the drug."

Aw holy hell. I wondered how long she'd been in our room and exactly what was said between her and Cameron. It wasn't the first time I wished to have a terminator's total recall ability. If I thought about it too long I'd only drive myself mad. I shook my head and pretended she hadn't spoken to me. I cast a wistful glance at my comfortable boots before reaching for the black Reeboks. "Okay Weaver, I don't have any mind reading tricks up my sleeve. What's up?"

"I hacked the moderator's computer. I have signed you and Cameron up for all the same classes as Kim and Megan. Be forewarned. They like to partner swap."

"Lovely." I breathed as I finished tying my shoes. "I don't care what you think. Cameron is not sleeping with her. We'll find another way to make the plan work."

"Yes," Weaver's expression looked pained. "Cameron has expressed her wishes. She does not desire anyone but you. THe plan will be adjusted accordingly. I will be posing as various people throughout the day. Keep the phone I gave you with you at all times. I will text you updates throughout the day. Kaliba's representatives are here as well. Assuring Kim's safety and getting her to join Zeiracorp are your primary objectives. We-"

"Hey," I cut in. "I'm not a terminator. You don't assign primary objectives to me."

"A poor choice of words." Weaver bared her teeth. "Please remain calm. Cameron does not perform at her best when she knows you are upset."

"You're right." I held my hands up in surrender. "What else?"

"I will gain access to Kim's room to plant surveillance devices. We need to know her thoughts and actions when she is not with you and Cameron. I've instructed Cameron to place similar devices in Kim and Megan's purses while you are together."

First Derek, now Weaver, I hate when people cut me out of my own loop. "I don't like this. It's not okay for you to be alone with Cameron and giving her instructions without me around. If you want our cooperation then next time you want to discuss a plan you wait until we're all three together. And you don't get to just waltz in with orders. I don't say "How high?" after you say, "Jump." I may not be a terminator but I'm still part of this team. An equal part. Not a subordinate."

She bowed her head. "I meant no offense, Sarah. I will not make the same mistake again."

I was surprised by her quick acquiescence. I doubted her sincerity. I had a feeling she didn't mean it. If not for her big plans for Cameron she'd crush me under her spiked heel.

"I should go. Do not hesitate to call or text if you require assistance. Don't allow pride or anger to come between us. There are much larger and important things at stake."

Weaver always spoke in riddles and contradictions. She claimed not to want me angry but the challenge in her eyes and the jut of her chin said something different altogether. I felt the anger clawing to the surface of my brain. I sent it scrambling back into the dark with a vivid memory of Cameron's smile at the moment she first crested with my fingers hooked inside her. That image would stay with me until my dying day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come...


	10. Chapter 10

"I should go. Do not hesitate to call or text if you require assistance. Don't allow pride or anger to come between us. There are much larger and important things at stake."

Weaver always spoke in riddles and contradictions. She claimed not to want me angry but the challenge in her eyes and the jut of her chin said something different altogether. I felt the anger clawing to the surface of my brain. I sent it scrambling back into the dark with a vivid memory of Cameron's smile at the moment she first crested with my fingers hooked inside her. That image would stay with me until my dying day.

Ha. Take that, Weaver. I didn't need to be a tin miss or a liquid metal bitch to keep that sexy moment tattooed on the inside of my eyelids. I smiled at the vivid memory as Weaver reached for the door handle to leave.

The sound of something very heavy crashing made Weaver and I both freeze in place a moment. I saw my own shock and bewilderment mirrored back at me in her glacier like eyes. Realization dawned on us simultaneously. "Cameron," we both spoke the name as we quickly made our way to the bathroom.

Weaver twisted the knob and pushed the door inward. I rushed past her to find Cameron facedown in the tub. The shower water still cascading over her naked form. "Cameron?" my voice trembled.

"Step aside." Weaver ordered as she knelt in front of Cameron. She turned the water off and easily rolled Cameron onto her back. Cameron's eyes were closed. If not for her shallow breathing I would have thought her system was rebooting. Weaver touched Cameron's left eyelid and forced it open. Terminator red blazed back at us.

I stepped back, horrified. A scream caught in my constricting throat.

Someone was whispering, "no," over and over again. It took a minute before I realized it was me.

A piercing blue light emanated from Cameron's other eye when Weaver pried that one open too. Seeing the mismatched eyes and the lifeless features on Cameron's unmoving body propelled me into action for all of five seconds before Weaver's elongated arm shot out and I was pinned against the far wall. The palm of her left hand applying just enough pressure to my sternum so I couldn't move away.

"Please remain calm."

"How am I supposed to be calm when she's coming undone? It's been a hell of a lot longer than two minutes. She's not resetting. What the fuck is going on?"

Weaver managed to make a shrug look fluid and graceful. "Cameron is an enigma, Sarah. She's not quite human, not quite terminator either. I believe she is processing the upgrade I gave her this morning. I have never seen a terminator react in this manor."

"Upgrade?" I repeated. My hatred for her growing exponentially. "You lying terminator, bitch. Yesterday's grand talk of peace was all just a crock of shit."

Her features tightened. The tile beside my head cracked when her fist missed my head by mere millimeters. "I can only give so many warnings, Sarah. Do not test me further."

I closed my eyes and focused on breathing and keeping composed. If there was a chance to save Cameron I had to cooperate. I looked down at Weaver's palm still pressing against my chest. "You can let me go. I'm obviously not going anywhere."

She sighed as she pulled her hand back. "It is truly not necessary for you and I to fight. I assure you my intentions are only to save both our kinds. The humans and the machines. We can make peace."

I bit back a scoff and sort of disguised it with a cough. "I'm stuck with you, Weaver. I realize that. Just don't feed me anymore crap and expect me to trust you."

Pain lanced my heart when I looked at Cameron again. She remained slumped in the tub. Her clashing eyes flashing like a demented parody of Christmas lights. I knelt before her and brushed the wet hair from her face. "How can we help, her?" my voice cracked. Tears stung my eyes.

The phone rang before Weaver could reply. "Fuck," I grumbled. "It's probably Megan."

"Answer it. We cannot jeopardize the mission."

Cameron's body started to convulse. Her arm flailed and knocked me backward. I struggled to regain my balance at the same time I heard my own voice answering the phone. I tore my attention from Cameron's twitching frame and listened to Weaver pretend to be me.

"Yes, I'm so sorry we're late." a pause and "Very well, we'll see you soon. Thank you for your time." Weaver disconnected and cast her gaze at me. "They're on their way here. They decided to save you a trip to their room."

I barely registered her words. Cameron's body was still again. Her eyes were the only things moving. No longer flashing. The red eye was dull and staring straight ahead. The blue one rapidly tracking back and forth. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. I couldn't turn away.

"Sarah." Weaver whispered from just behind my shoulder. She was surprisingly gentle as she urged me to stand. "You must concentrate on the mission. Cameron will be fine."

"You don't know that." I argued. "How can you possibly know that? You said yourself you've never seen a terminator do this."

Weaver showed me her teeth. This time there was warmth in the smile. Her eyes brimmed with sincerity. Feigned or not, I couldn't be sure. "We must have faith, Sarah. Faith in ourselves. Faith in the mission. Faith in Cameron's ability to overcome the greatest of odds just as she's been doing since you first met her. To lose our faith is to lose everything."

"She's right." Cameron spoke in a slurred voice about three times slower than her normal speech pattern.

Weaver and I both jumped. A half smile quirked Cameron's lips when I faced her. She was trying to be reassuring but it looked like she might have been in pain. "I will survive, Sarah. Go with Weaver. Protect Kim and Megan. It is my belief they are both important to -" she froze again. Her stare blank but blessedly back to brown eyes.

"Okay," I breathed a sigh, knowing I didn't have much choice. "Do your shape shifter tricks and let's see your best Cameron. And please change your clothes. Cameron would never wear a Wilma Flintstone dress like that.

Her eyes narrowed and I thought for a second she might throw another punch at the tile or maybe my head. She didn't seem to like being called a bitch or digs at her monochromatic fashion choices. Less than a minute later she stood before me as Cameron. Tight chocolate colored shorts hugged her ass and thighs. A form fitting pink T-shirt with matching chocolate letters proclaimed, "Caution: Contents May Cause Global Warming."

What have I done? I wondered on my way to open the door for Megan & Kim. I thought maybe Weaver's shirt was going a little too far til I saw their shirts. Kim's said, "I kissed a girl..." and Megan's completed the thought, "And I liked it!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** More to come.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, those are cool shirts." I plastered on a smile and ushered Megan and Kim inside. The back of Megan's shirt had a Caduceus symbol. The back of Kim's shirt said, "Trust me, I'm a doctor." I took the opportunity to question her. "You're both doctors?"

Megan shook her head. "Kim's not a medical doctor."

Kim gave Megan a dirty look. "I have two doctorates. That's one more than you, babe." she cut her hazel eyes to me. "Some call me Dr. Kim."

"Only when you ask them to, honey." Megan said. Then quickly tacked on a nervous laugh. "So, you're feeling better today, Sarah?" she asked as she pulled a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope from her leopard print bag.

I stuck with the fake smile and nodded. "Much better, thank you." I sat and allowed her to listen to my heart and check my pulse and blood pressure.

Kim sauntered closer to Weavercam, Weaveron, Cameaver, whatever as Megan ministered to me. Kim and Weavercam shared a whispered conversation. Weaveron giggled in a strangely sexy way while lightly caressing Kim's forearm.

Megan cleared her throat loudly enough to get their attention. "We can go as soon as Sarah changes her shirt."

I looked down to make sure I hadn't spilled something. "What's the matter with this shirt?"

"Today is 'Express Yourself' day. Didn't you read the flyer?" She looked at me like I'd committed the ultimate fashion faux pas and worn white after Labor Day or something.

"Sarah is a woman of few words." Cameaver smiled. "Just getting her to wear a color other than black is challenge enough."

"Nonsense. You don't want to be boring." Megan dug in her leopard bag again and came out with a blue shirt with black letters. "You can borrow this one. I had a hard time deciding which one I wanted to wear so I brought a back up."

"FYI: I can do that tongue thing with a cherry stem." emblazoned over a very happy face with it's tongue sticking out. I read the inscription and tried not to cringe. I couldn't stop my eyebrow from arching. "Seriously?"

"It's perfect for you." Weavercam's smile broadened. "And so true." She giggled again. It freaked me the hell out. I cast a warning glare at her before thanking Megan again and putting on the dreaded shirt.

Megan held up her cell and motioned for Weaveron and I to get closer. "Let the memories begin." She snapped a shot as Cameaver came up behind me. Her hands possessively clasped in front of my waist and her lips puckered against my cheek. My mouth dropped open in shock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awake well over an hour and still no coffee, Cameron having some sort of breakdown, Weavercam trying to hold my hand on the way down in the elevator at the same time Kim was practically dry humping her added to everything else we'd been through the past couple days paled in comparison to reaching the reception area and learning about the "Art of the Kiss."

I gulped and openly gawked at the spiky haired young woman at the reception desk. "You want us to what?"

"You were a last minute addition to our roster. You didn't send in a video and you missed last nights welcoming ceremony. You and Ms. Tinman have to meet with one our relationship specialists so they can evaluate your romance techniques and the Art of the Kiss. By the end of the seminar your numbers should be doubly increased." She practically popped with enthusiasm. "Bess is waiting for you in that room to your left, Ms. Bravehart."

"We'll see you after breakfast." Megan called before Weaveron hooked her arm in mine and led me toward Bess's office.

"Hey," I hissed before she could open the door. "Don't be so freaking overzealous. I better not feel any tongue."

It was bizarre to see the shark like smile on Cameron's beautiful face. "I don't make promises I can't keep, Sarah."

"C'mon. I'm serious. You don't want me to throw up on you, right?"

"If you do that I won't be the one who's sorry. You will. How's that for a promise?"

"Fuck you."

"We could. Is that what you want?"

I shuddered. The mere thought made my skin crawl. "C'mon. We've come this far. We both want this mission to be successful." I swallowed and forced myself to say words I didn't want to say. "Please, can we just call a truce?"

She made me sweat a minute before she finally nodded. "Agreed. I will only do what's necessary for us to maintain our cover. I will allow you to do the talking."

"Thank you. I mean it."

"Yes, I believe you do." she whispered as she held the door open for me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weaver was true to her word. She let me take the lead. I answered Bess's questions about our fictional relationship and Cameaver readily agreed whenever prompted. Things were going so well until Bess brought up the Art of the Kiss.

Weaveron and I locked eyes. She looked exactly like Cameron with the exception of the eyes and the curve of her lips. Try as she might she couldn't duplicate Cameron's quirky half smile or the Bambi like innocence. Weavercam's eyes were darker. Her smile bolder.

I stood up and motioned for her to follow. She took two steps forward and her gaze settled on my lips. I told myself over and over in my head it was Cameron and not Weaver. It didn't work. I silently cursed Skynet for the 80 bajillionith time. For the past 17 years they'd made me do more distasteful things than I cared to count.

Surprisingly soft lips met mine. I bit back a whimper of disgust. I hoped Bess would mistake it for a noise of passion but I doubted it. Cameaver locked her hands around my neck and deepened the kiss. It took every ounce of willpower and strength I could muster to remain in place as she brought our bodies closer.

I silently ticked off thirty seconds before I broke the kiss. I glanced at Bess and made myself smile. "Are we done here?"

Bess more or less grimaced. She looked about sixty and reminded me of a female evil Chucky doll from the Child's Play movies that John begged me to watch. "Well, I'm glad you two could attend our workshop. With a strong commitment from each of you we should be able to reignite your flames of passion. Run along. Breakfast is almost over. Your first class begins in 30 minutes."

Yippee Skippy. I can't hardly wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need a restroom. Now." I whispered to Weaveron once we were out of the office.

Her eyes surveyed the area and she gestured to my right. "Shall I accompany you?"

I shook my head and practically ran to the safe haven of the restroom. I was shaking. Dry heaves wracked my body until I thought bring my insides up. A cold clammy sweat broke out on my face and neck. The room spun. Or maybe it was just my head. I don't know how long I stood there. Slumped forward. Barely remaining on my feet as my stomach twisted and clenched.

"Hey Sarah? Are you okay?" I recognized Kim's voice echoing off the tiles in the small room. "Do you want me to get Megan?

"No, I'm fine." I lied. I just need a minute. I was grateful the stall had a sink. I washed my face and hands then reluctantly stepped out to meet Kim.

Kim leant against the wall with her thumbs hooked in her front pockets. Her hazel eyes slowly drifting over me from my sneakers to my head. "You don't look fine."

"Gee, thanks." I started past her until she caught my arm.

"You can drop the charade. I know exactly what you and Cameron are up to."

I shrugged her off. Returning her determined stare. "What are you talking about?"

"The robots, Zeira Corp. All of it. I know everything."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*** More to come...


	12. Chapter 12

"You can drop the charade. I know exactly what you and Cameron are up to."

I shrugged her off. Returning her determined stare. "What are you talking about?"

"The robots, Zeira Corp. All of it. I know everything."

I felt a twinge at the small of my back. My right hand reflexively reaching for the gun that normally rests there. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I sucked in a breath and did my best to blank my expression. "What exactly do you think you know, Kim?" I stressed the word, 'think.'

The door clanged open before she could answer. A half dozen women came charging in.

"Oh my God. You look just like Shane on L Word." one of them squealed at Kim. "And you look like the hot girl in the Twilight movies. Only a little older and a lot sexier. Look-a-likes! This convention just gets better and better. Can we get a picture with you?"

Not happening. This can't be happening. I had a really good feeling of how Dorothy felt after the twister took her to parts unknown in a land of things that couldn't possibly be real and yet somehow were. What I wouldn't give for a pair or silver or even ruby shoes to zap me back home to John. Hell, I'd even happily spend a day hanging out with grumpy Derek if it meant getting away from this insanity.

"No pictures." Kim and I spoke at the same time. Evidently we shared something other than an affection for Cameron. We smiled awkwardly and let the women pass. I indicated the door with my chin. "This probably isn't the best place to discuss..." I trailed off. "We should go someplace private."

Kim nodded. "If we're skipping class you'd better make this worth my while, Sarah. I want Cameron. You know that."

Must be nice to want things. I bit my tongue to stop myself from speaking the sarcastic remark. I hoped Weaver was in the mood for love. "Yeah, we'll see what we can do about that. First you and I are going to talk."

"What if I want you to watch?"

Then you're shit out of luck. The woman had brass balls. More than that. Possibly even Coltan balls. I had to give her credit for that much. I gave her what I hoped was my most withering stare. "Not in this lifetime. Let's go."

"Que sera, Sarah. I'll find Megan and meet you and Cameron by the pool in an hour."

"We don't need to wait an hour. We can-"

"An hour." she cut in. "Take it or leave it."

My last nerve was rapidly fraying. "Fine. One hour." I ground out on my way past her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameaver was only a few feet way when I stepped out of the restroom. She flashed the half Cameron, half Weaver smile and pulled me off to the side so it looked like we were sharing an intimate moment. Her forehead touching mine. Hands on my hips. My stomach twisted.

"Well now, this is an interesting turn of events." she whispered in her brogue accent. "What do you suppose Kim means?"

"What are you talking about? You heard her?" I tried to place some distance between us. Hearing Weaver's voice from Cameron's lips was giving me a bad case of the heebie jeebies. Her hands held me firmly in place.

"Indeed. I did. The bug I placed on Kim works perfectly. I also heard you offer Cameron in trade. What changed your mind?"

"I didn't offer anyone. I had no choice. I volunteered you."

"Me?" she tried to look innocent and failed miserably.

"Yes, you. Quit busting my chops."

"Very well. I have other news as well. Cameron is awake and seems no worse for the wear."

At last some good news. "You're sure she's okay?"

Weaveron looked genuinely pleased. "The level of concern you show for her is astounding. My faith in you seems to have been well placed. She's perfectly fine. Shall we go see her?"

I shook my head. "I need to talk to her alone. Why don't you keep tabs on Kim and Megan until our meeting?"

Weaveron fisted her hands on her own hips. She looked me over, considering something. "Have Cameron escort you to the pool. I'll be nearby in the event I'm needed."

"Hey, just so we're clear, drugging me and upgrading Cameron. Both, really bad ideas, right?"

She gave me one of Cameron's patented eye rolls. Perhaps she'd spent a little too much time pretending to be Cameron. "Yes, Sarah. you are all knowing. I will not make any moves or plans without consulting you first."

"You know what? One sarcastic cybernetic organism in my life is more than enough, thank you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron met me at the door. Her eyes back to the innocent chocolate I'd grown accustomed to. I hugged her to me. Already our bodies automatically adjusting and conforming to ensure maximum contact. I inhaled exotic passion fruits and a tangy spice I couldn't place. The scent was intoxicating. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she breathed against my neck, igniting a spark I felt from my center and radiating outward to every nerve. "Better than okay. Greatly improved."

"Good to know." I steeled myself and gradually gathered enough strength to back out of the embrace. "I've had a shitty morning and it's probably only going to get worse. I had to kiss Weaver. I-"

"Wait." she cut in. Something she generally didn't dare to do. "You kissed Weaver?"

The hurt and confusion in her voice playing on my emotions. "It wasn't something I wanted to do. She was pretending to be you, Cam. The seminar people required it or it never would have happened. It had to last a minimum of thirty seconds. Felt like an eternity in hell." I shuddered. "I need another shower."

"I could help you." she offered. A new sexy grin spreading across her suddenly not-so-innocent face.

It took a lot of effort but I shook my head. I backed further away when she started forward.

She tilted her head, regarding me closely. A sadness marring her features. "Weaver's drug is no longer in your system."

I nodded in agreement and tried to walk past her. She put her open palm on my chest much like Weaver had done earlier. Tears shone in her honey eyes. "Please talk to me. Don't shut me out, Sarah."

"What do you want from me?"

"Please don't push me away. Do you no longer wish to be with me? Did you only make love to me because of the drug?"

I bit my bottom lip, fighting to hold back my own tears. "No, Cameron. I'm demanding your honesty. It's only fair I give you mine. The drug might have made me a little more receptive to you, but what we shared last night happened because we both wanted it." I breathed deep and sought her confirmation. "Right?"

"Yes, absolutely." she agreed. Her expression solemn. "I desperately wanted to. I want you again right this instant. I will always want you, Sarah."

"I want you too, Cameron. It's too bad I can't trust you." I grasped her wrist and tugged her hand away. "Yeah, the drug is completely gone and I still want you, but I can't act on it."

"I do not understand. You want me. I want you. What's stopping us? Weaver is definitely not here. I can say that without a doubt after my new upgrade."

"It's not Weaver I can't trust right now. It's you. How could you let her do whatever the hell it was she did to you? You had no idea what would happen to you? You could have reverted back to your Skynet directives. Hell, you could have died, Cameron. You made a life altering decision and didn't even think of checking with me first. This kind of thing can never happen again."

She stared at me. I could see in her eyes she was processing my words and reacting, not with programmed responses but genuine emotions. "I am so sorry, Sarah. I-I did not think through the ramifications. I have hurt you. That was never my intention."

My resolve weakened. Her sincerity drew a smile from my lips. "I know that now. Thank you." I reached up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "You're all put back together now, Tin Miss. I shouldn't be expecting anymore glitches or haunted Christmas eyes?"

"Haunted Christmas eyes?"

"Yeah, your eyes were blue and red and non-stop flashing. It was pretty freaking freaky."

"Its sounds pretty freaking freaky." she repeated with a hint of laughter behind her words.

I gave her a look. "Well, the upgrade didn't screw up your warped sense of humor. So, what the hell did it do to you?"

"Everything has been enhanced. Vision, hearing, processing speeds and more. It would be difficult to explain it all." She must have seen the look on my face because she quickly added. "But of course I will try."


	13. Chapter 13

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah?"

I set the toothbrush down. I'd just finished brushing my teeth for the third time. All traces of Weavercam had to be gone. I still felt slightly creeped out. I remembered catching Derek once. He'd been brushing his teeth with my toothbrush. He'd scrubbed away like a madman for twenty minutes, trying to cleanse away some machine related ghost or demon. I knew exactly how he felt.

My eyes drifted over to Cameron. I no longer felt creeped out. I suddenly felt very alive and very warm. Her silky hair hung in long loose waves, leading a seductive trail to a tiny turquoise two piece showing off her tan and some of her best attributes. I swallowed. Once. Twice. Still an incredibly dry mouth with only one thought springing to mind to quench the thirst.

"Earth to Sarah." She waved her hand. The smile gracing her face was just a little on the smug side. A few days ago I would have wanted to knock the smile from her face. At that moment, oddly enough, I found myself pleased with her newfound confidence and pride.

"Y-y-yeah?" I barely stammered out my reply.

"Can you?"

"Can I what, Cameron?" I brushed my fingers through my hair wishing I was running them through her soft tresses instead. " You're gonna have to be a little more specific. I didn't get an upgrade. I don't have a link to you or to Weaver. I don't even have tingling Spidey senses."

She laughed. The sound was still new and so intoxicating. A rich serenade to my ears. "Spidey senses. I take back what I said. You are funny, Sarah."

I didn't feel funny. I felt like a horny teenager. I gave my head a mental shake. I forced myself to meet her level gaze. "You should put something on over your suit."

"You don't like it?" she looked stricken.

"No. I mean yes. It's not that I don't. It's that I do. It's just..." I shrugged. Helpless. My eyes drifting again seemingly of their own accord. "You're making this hard. Just please, put something on."

She nodded once, did a flawless about face and headed across the room. The view was almost as good from behind. Her determined stride making her long legs flex. The suit pulled across her backside.

I wanted so badly to slip my hands under that suit. It was a physical pain. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing.

"Sarah?" When I opened my eyes she was holding up a white button down shirt. "Do you mind?"

"Uh, no, not at all."

She pulled the shirt on but left the buttons open. "Better?"

"You look good in my shirt."

"I feel good in your shirt." The smile gracing her pouty lips twisted me up even more. "Speaking of shirts, I have to know, can you do the tongue thing with a cherry stem?"

I pretended to stab myself in the chest. "Jeez, I'm hurt." I chuckled and shook my head. "You should be able to judge for yourself after last night. Why don't you tell me what you think?'

"Hmm," She breathed. The blush creeping up her cheeks stopped me in my tracks. Her smile shifted back to the contented half smirk. Brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "I believe you can do that trick and so much more. You have a very gifted tongue. I enjoyed being the recipient of your gifts."

I do believe I blushed. The air seemed thicker. I had a hard time breathing. I didn't just want her. I honest to God craved her. Memories assaulted me. Her smell, her taste, the velvety feel of her. Soft moans and barely suppressed cries of delight and release flooded through my brain. Every inch of her perfect body a feast for the eyes. The urge to grab her and start the exploration all over again so overwhelming I nearly staggered. I backed against the dresser and held on.

"What have you done to me?" I choked out a whisper as she sauntered closer. Head to hot pink painted toe her body screamed, 'Do Me.'

"Not much..." Her left hand stroked my cheek while her right gently fisted in my hair, drawing our lips together for a breath stealing kiss. Our bodies melting together. Her thigh pressed between mine. "Yet, Sarah." she murmured when she pulled back a moment so I could get a full breath. Her aroused voice a soft, sexy purr. Eyes suddenly as dark as onyx.

I licked my lips. Big mistake. Cherry Chapstick that time.

"Yet?" I repeated when I had the ability to speak again. Coherent thoughts were few and far between but I vaguely recalled her having uttered the word.

"You asked me what I had done to you. I replied not much, yet. Weaver's pain in the ass drug wouldn't allow it. I intend to rectify that matter at the earliest opportunity."

"I like your intentions." I kissed the corner of her mouth. "And I intend to let you. Just not now. We have a mission."

"We still have fifteen minutes and forty-five seconds. There is a great deal I could do to you in-"

I interrupted her with a soft press of my fingers to her lips. "I'm aware, Cam. Very aware." I gestured toward the door. "Let's go. The early bird gets the worm."

"Yes, but the second mouse gets the cheese."

I stopped in midstride. My eyes narrowed at her. "What?"

"The first mouse gets caught in the trap. It doesn't get any cheese. It's dead. The second mouse gets the cheese."

"Of course it does." I was grinning like an idiot. "Thank you for explaining."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weaver is behind the bar." Cameron whispered as we headed toward the pool. "She thinks you will get a kick out of the fact she's pretending to be a waitress."

"She's right. I do get a kick out of that." I winked at her. "Tell her to bring me a coffee and a bagel with cream cheese."

A soft giggle escaped Cameron's lips. "She says she's putting lots of sugar in it to make you sweeter."

"Bitch."

"I told her no sugar. She doesn't like to be called a bitch. Says to remind you about the bathroom tile."

"You tell her-"

A loud wolf whistle cut me off. I glanced in the direction it came from and was not surprised in the least to see Kim. Her eyes were traveling up and down over Cameron's physique. I half expected little cartoon hearts to start floating around her head. If I had been holding my Mossberg I'm pretty sure I would have let her have it. Consequences be damned.

"Mmmm, hello beautiful." Kim gushed like I wasn't standing right there. "Just a little strawberries and whipped cream and you'd rival Gordan Ramsey's best dessert. I could eat you up."

Cameron took my hand and gave a light squeeze. "Please remain calm." She whispered against my hair.

I swallowed some of the rage. Cameron's touch helping me achieve my equilibrium. I still marveled at how a mere two days time could rock my world and turn it inside out. What once seemed repulsive was now a constant craving.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Cameron gave a brief smile. "Where is Megan?"

"Back in the room." Kim finally acknowledge me. "She's not crazy about our arrangement, Sarah. It would make her much happier if you threw yourself into the bargain. I think she wants you."

I took the seat she gestured at and crossed my arms over my chest. "Megan's crazy about you and only you, Kim. If you weren't so busy ogling my..." My what? Girlfriend? Cybernetic organism? Sexbot? "my uh, my Cameron then you'd see that."

"A deal's a deal. No welshing, Besides you and Cameron are just playing parts. I do think you got carried away last night, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"You can come clean. I told Sarah I already know about how you both work for Zeira Corp." She jerked her thumb at me. "She's a bodyguard for the head honcho of the corporation and you're working on project Babylon. You're here to recruit me. You want my mad robot and AI skills, among other things." she looked pointedly at Cameron.

"Is that so?"

She nodded. Her cocky expression setting me on the brink. "At least your boss was smart enough to send Cameron. She's difficult to resist. I can see why you caved last night. Kaliba sent a straight girl. Can you imagine? What were they thinking? They obviously didn't do the research Mrs. Weaver did. But the other company, the starter up, they sent a trio of hot women. Like a variety pack. I'm torn."

You're gonna be torn. I thought but Cameron spoke up before I could. "You want variety? I can give you variety. I can do things you've only dreamt of. First, tell us about the other company?"

Kim swallowed hard. Her mouth watering at Cameron's bold invitation. My blood boiled. I almost wished for Weaveron to be back at my side.

"Talk to me." Cameron whispered. She leaned forward letting my shirt fall open to expose more of her perfect body to Kim.

"They're new. I call them Skittles. You know, like taste the rainbow?"

"Yes. The fruity candy. I am fond of it. What does that have to do with the company?"

"Sky is the limit. S-k-i-t-l. Skittle. Get it?"

Cameron and I exchanged glances. Sky is the limit, Skynet? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*** More to come...

** Thanks for the feedback, reviews, pm's, subscription alerts, etc. TSCC fans are some of the coolest people on the planet. Seriously!


	14. Chapter 14

"They're new. I call them Skittles. You know, like taste the rainbow?"

"Yes. The fruity candy. I am fond of it. What does that have to do with the company?"

"Sky is the limit. S-k-i-t-l. Skittle. Get it?"

Cameron and I exchanged glances. Skyisthelimit,Skynet?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could the killer computer from the future, the one that would set off the bombs and begin a global wide war, be starting up as a company this crazy bitch was jokingly referring to as a tart hit of sugar?

Panic pounced. Its icy tongue slowly worked its way from my neck, slithering down my spine. My whole body shuddered. If not for Cameron's unflinching gaze and her reassuring half smile I might not have been able to shake it. I drew on her strength to steady myself.

"The three women representing Sky is the Limit, where are they now?" Cameron asked. Her eyes suddenly very much like a sharks. Slowly shifting back and forth, taking in every inch of the area surrounding the pool and us.

Kim shrugged. "I blew them off for you. Will you make it worth my while?" Her right hand settled on Cameron's knee.

I felt my breath catch. My fists tightened on the arm of the chair. Kim's fingers caressing the knee I'd lovingly kissed just a few hours earlier. If her hand moved any higher I wouldn't be able to control what happened next.

Cameron didn't do anything to stop Kim from touching her. In fact she placed her hand on top of Kim's and teasingly traced circles on the skin between her thumb and fingers. It was like a train wreck happening right before my eyes. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't turn away.

Sometimes I really hated being undercover. The anger flowing through my veins quickly drowned out the chill of alarm I'd been feeling moments before. I wanted to tell Cameron to stop. Even more than that I wanted to flip the table out of the way and shove Kim in the pool. She was only a foot or so from the edge. It wouldn't take much of a push.

I was so intent on watching Cameron teasing Kim and Kim reveling in her touch I didn't realize Cameron's other hand was reaching for me until she was pulling me toward her. Leaning forward her lips caught mine. A forceful display of passion I couldn't resist. Her hand fisting in my shirt, holding me in place. When I was breathless and lacking any rational thoughts her mouth slowly traced its way to my ear. "Weaver has a new plan. Follow my lead."

I nodded mutely, licking my lips. Drug or no drug, Cameron's kiss was spellbinding. I swallowed and tried to look nonchalant as I caught my breath. I had a feeling I failed miserably. I glanced at Kim. She was licking her lips too. Bitch.

Apparently Cameron's other hand had never left Kim's. She was still gently brushing her thumb across her skin. "You should come with us to our room, now. We don't need to wait until tonight. I want you now."

Kim rocketed from her seat. A thousand watt smile on her lips. "Cameron said 'we.' Did you change your mind, Sarah? Are you ready to watch me fuck your girlfriend?"

"Watch your mouth, Kim." I warned her though clenched teeth as I got up at the same time Cameron did. Cameron carefully positioned herself so she was blocking me from Kim. My heart rate accelerated. Temples throbbing from the effort it took not to order Cameron out of the way and bitch slap Kim into next week.

"We're all adults. I know you've heard the word. You're kind of hot when you're all butch, protecting your girl. If you want to watch I'll let you. If you want to join in I'll fuck you both."

That did it. I sidestepped Cameron and gave Kim a hard shove. Arms flailing every which way she pitched ass end first into the water. It felt good to see her drenched and sinking until I realized she wasn't coming up for air.

"I can't swim, Sarah." Cameron stated the obvious.

"Shit. I don't think Kim can either." I muttered before diving in. The water was chilled. Florida was hot but the pool was not. I swam toward Kim as she thrashed. How the hell did a genius with two doctorates not know how to swim I wondered while trying to dodge a scissor kick. The water slowed the momentum but it still hurt a bit when she kicked my ribs.

Lost in a desperate panic, Kim continued to struggle. I could tell she didn't know which way was up or down. She got in three more good licks before I dragged her to the surface. Her struggling continued as she gasped for air. Her head crashing backward toward mine. I moved but not quickly enough to avoid a blow to my left eye. I grabbed her and spun her. Her hazel eyes were wide and full of fear. My fist clipped her jaw, just behind the chin. With a quick snap to the side she was out in an instant.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was on her knees, cradling Kim's head in her lap. An impish glint in her eyes and a seductive smile as she gazed up at me. "Is it wrong I find you incredibly sexy when you're punching someone?"

I slowly shook my head. How had she gathered so many emotions and nuances in such a short time. Had they been there all along? Was I that blind?

"Sarah." Weaver's brogue cut through my lovesick fog. More than a hint of warning in her tone. I reluctantly turned to face her. She had on the tight Wilma Flintstone dress. This time she'd even added pearls. I just knew she'd done it on purpose.

She passed two towels and an icepack to Cameron. "Keep her as comfortable as you can. Sarah and I need to talk." Her eyes cut to me. It took everything I had not to turn and run. Menacing was an understatement. The look she gave me sent a chill racing through me which had nothing to do with my being drenched.

Weaver took my arm and dragged me to the closed and deserted tiki bar. I tried to shrug her off. Her grip tightened I'd have bruises in the morning. She shoved me onto one of the stools. Her arms going to either side of me. Locking me in place with my back against the bar top.

"What the fuck Weaver?" I clenched my knees against her stomach, trying to stop her from pressing closer. "You wanna talk, just talk. You don't have to be on top of me to do it."

"I require your undivided attention. Do I have it?"

Less said the better. a voice in my head piped up. I nodded.

"Please listen. Do not take this the wrong way." Her lips twitched in a really bad attempt at a smile. "You are the Don Quixote of this timeline. There are enemies here. There are also windmills. Patience and investigation are key to determining which is which. Sometimes a triangle is just a triangle. Sky is the Limit may not be the origin of Skynet. It could just be a coincidence."

Her words slammed me as hard as a slap. John and Derek doubted me. Cameron did too. They all voiced their opinions on my obsession with the three dots. Each of them, at various times, had given me the look that said they thought I was about as insane as the father with the axe crashing through the door in the Shining.

"Go to hell. Quixote was nuts. He fought imaginary giants. You know Skynet is real. You're a fucking product of it. How can you stand here and act like I'm crazy?"

"You are an excellent fighter, Sarah. If this were the time of knights you would rival the very best. You have fought long and hard. You are not without scars."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Allow me to finish." she snapped. Then took a deep breath. "Hesitation and discretion can be detriments to soldiers. In battle you must make split second decisions in order to stay alive and protect others. Fate, circumstance, your strong love for your son, and your desire to save the human race have forged you into a mighty opponent. However the same qualities which make you an accomplished combatant are also your greatest weakness. Your desire to jump in head first without regard for your safety can lead to rash decisions. Look at what happened when you acted impulsively with regard to Sarkissian, Dakara Systems, and Winston."

She raised valid issues. I couldn't deny it. I sighed, forcing a nod. "If you have a point other than making me feel like crap I'd appreciate it if you'd spit it out."

"The war has not started. You need to take time to analyze situations and evidence before you act. Strategy is key at this time." She glanced back over her shoulder at Cameron and Kim as they headed toward the elevator. Cameron's arm was around her shoulders. "When Kim gets under your skin I suggest you take a step back. Breathe deeply. Count to ten. Then if necessary react. Kim is listed on your wall. Neither Skittles nor Sky is the Limit is. They may not mean anything in the grand scheme of things."

"The other side of the coin says they mean everything. Every insane aspect of this war once started off as something small and/or inconsequential. No lead can be overlooked. All perceived threats need to be treated as valid until proven otherwise. In war the presumption is danger."

Weaver gave a tight nod. "We agree to disagree. One thing we do agree on is your basement wall has led us to Kim. Our mission is to keep her safe and get her to join Zeira Corp not to try to drown her and beat her up."

I shrugged. "She's a bitch Weaver. I didn't know she couldn't swim. I just thought she might need to cool off."

"Your judgment was clouded by your affections for Cameron. Keep your emotions in check. I will step in to protect Cameron's virtue. She will nor have to have sex with Kim. If things go that far I will impersonate Cameron. Let's go make our presence known."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Til Next Time

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Comments make me smile :) and do the dance of joy! Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed each chap so far. Your thoughts are truly appreciated :)

If you're bored and don't mind reading a more adult one shot fic about Cameron & Sarah please be sure to check it out "Closer to you" It's rate M for sex.


	15. Chapter 15

As often as I carry guns and use them it might seem like I'd be used to staring down the cold barrel. Truth is I'm not. I've never really understood why badass terminators perfectly capable of ripping a mere human to shreds would bother to carry a gun. It's not like they need an advantage.

Still, when a terminator draws a gun on me I've kind of come to expect it. When a cop or FBI agent has me in their sights I've learned to get used to that too. It's not like I'm looking forward to it happening again but I do accept the inevitability that it will and most likely sooner rather than later.

What I don't anticipate and what I probably will never grow accustomed to is when a fellow human civilian does it. That's a sucker punch I don't think I can ever truly prepare for. My first instinct is always the preservation of human life. If that ever changes the next life I intentionally take will doubtless be my own. I won't be much good to my son or anyone else if I don't care.

Winston was the first and only man I ever killed. He'd mindfucked and tortured me for hours. He'd drugged me, stripped me, examined, and probed me. I'd gotten through that. My time at Pecsadaro had conditioned me. Taught me to block out the pain, transport my mind to a different place in order to stop the fragmenting or a more permanent fracture of my brain. Whatever he dished out paled in comparison with time spent in the mental hospital. Silberman and his co-workers had done worse. Much worse.

Winston crossed the line when he threatened John. All bets were off. I think I would have just run if all he'd done was only to me, but he had to say he was after my son. That threw the kill switch. We fought. I wound up standing over him with a gun in my hands. I thought of him going after John. That settled it. I shot him in the head. My actions at that moment still haunt me. I'm sure they will for however long I draw breath.

Weaver reached the elevator first. She grabbed a towel from the stack near the door and passed it to me. "You're all wet, Sarah Connor."

I rolled my eyes. Terminator humor, with the recent exception of Cameron's, gets on my nerves. "Tell me something I don't know."

"In the future you are referred to with great reverence as the Mother of All Destiny."

"What?" I stopped drying my hair with the towel and stared at her open mouthed.

"You said tell you something you don't know. I assume you are unaware of your future moniker.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No. Certain things are not to be made fun of."

"Well, thank God the future is not set because we desperately need to 86 that nickname pronto."

She seemed to mull it over for a moment before allowing a small parting of her lips. "I shall see what I can do. I make no promises."

I was saved from any further comments or insane future knowledge by the elevator dinging as it arrived. We had intentions of seeking out Megan. For Weaver's plan to work we needed her and Kim together. So when the doors opened to reveal Megan with her back against the wall neither one of us hesitated to join her.

"Hi Megan. We're on our way to see Kim and Cameron. Is that where you were going?"

She nodded, giving Weaver a thorough once over. Perspiration dotted her upper lip. Her skin looked pasty. Dark circles surrounded her amethyst eyes. Her hands tucked behind her back. "Who's your friend, Sarah?"

"Catherine Weaver, owner and president of Zeira Corp. Weaver, this is Dr. Megan McLeod."

"A pleasure." Weaver extended her well manicured hand for Megan to shake.

Megan started to smile. Then she stunned us both when she brought her hand out from behind her back. A .38 Special in her grasp. The safety off. Her finger on the trigger. The palm of her left hand cradling the grip and her fingers. Legs spread in a stance I was all too familiar with.

Weaver's hand started to shift. In a second a spike would pierce Megan's eye or somewhere else equally deadly. I liked Megan. Kim treated her like shit. She didn't deserve that. It didn't really give her the right to wave a gun at Weaver and I but I couldn't just stand there and let Weaver terminate her without giving Megan a chance.

I rammed Weaver's arm, knocking her off balance and earning one of her cold stares. There'd be hell to pay later if I managed to survive. I maneuvered myself between the two of them. My hands raised to show I meant no harm. I was thinking what a shame it was my lost puppy line wouldn't work very well inside an elevator.

Weaver's chest pressed against my back. Her hands on my shoulders. I could feel her body tensing. With a slight flick of her wrist I'd be smacked against the wall and she'd be stabbing Megan or slicing her in two. "Wait. Don't kill her, please."

I meant those words for Weaver. Megan shook her head and jabbed the emergency stop button. "I don't want to kill her. I don't even know her. She's just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The elevator screeched and came to a stuttering stop. I fell back against Weaver. My eyes never straying from the gun in Megan's hands even as Weaver grip shifted until her hands were around my waist. She held me tight against her. Her lips pressed against my ear. "You are far too reckless, Sarah. I cannot in good conscience allow this to continue much longer."

I forced a smile for Megan as she regained her balance. She knew her way around a weapon. At the first sign of the elevator's shakiness she had removed her finger from the trigger. Instead she placed it parallel along the length of the snub nosed barrel. "You don't want to kill me either, right?"

"You brought Cameron here. She ruined everything. Kim can't think of anything except being with her. This is-" she stopped short when the elevator phone rang. She jerked her head at the direction of the phone. "Answer it, Mrs. Weaver. Tell them everything is fine or I'll put a bullet between Sarah's eyes."

"Very well." Weaver pulled me with her, keeping my backside firmly against her. I had no choice but to move with her. She picked up the phone, calmly saying hello.

"Yes, it was pressed accidentally. Everything is perfectly fine. I apologize for the inconvenience." she paused a moment, listening to whomever was on the other end. "Fine. We shall wait. Thank you for your time."

"What'd they say?"

"The elevator requires approximately ten minutes to reset itself. Then it should resume normal operating procedures. You should put the gun away long before then. Sarah and I will keep this to ourselves."

"You shouldn't try telling me what to do. No one should. Kim does it all the time. I'm sick of it."

"Whoa, easy, Megan." I spoke in a whisper, countering the shrillness of Megan's voice with deliberate softness. Her voice rising on various words. Her breathing erratic. "Weaver's right. We won't say anything. Put that away and we'll pretend this never happened."

Megan's hands were beginning to tremble. Holding a weapon at arm's length for longer than a minute or two takes a toll when you're not used to it. Couple that with adrenalin, fear, and anything else she might have taken and an already dangerous situation got amped up times ten.

"Come on Megan. Take a deep breath. Relax. We can go somewhere. Talk things-"

"No!" she cut me off. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I liked you. This ends here."

"Yes, it does." Weaver stated while simultaneously pushing me to my knees and reaching for the gun.

The gun fired. The trajectory knocked askew at the impact of Weaver's hand against the barrel. My life didn't flash before my eyes. An image of John did. One of the rare moments when a legitimate smile graced his lips. Genuine happiness glinting in his piercing green eyes. I smiled back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC :)


	16. Chapter 16

John's smile is a gift. A sight so rare it steals the breath. He has his father's smile. It brings me joy and sorrow all at once. For a moment John is gone. I see Kyle in his place. His hand outstretched. "Come with me if you want to-"

The bullet comes. I do not cry out. I do not fear it.

It's not like last time when Winston's bullet tore through my leg with a white hot agony. I was driven to the ground with the force of the Misery chick's sledgehammer. The burning slicing through my flesh, muscle, ligaments, and tendons was so intense I could barely breathe as Winston towered over me. The look of arrogance in his eyes as he stood, looking down at me. His gun aimed at my head. He showed no more emotion than if he had been standing over a cockroach he was about to stomp out of existence.

I summoned the last of my strength to grab onto his gun hand. He was pissed. He wanted me dead and I wasn't going down without a fight. The anger opened him up for mistakes. We struggled for control of his gun. Weakened by blood loss and shock and the fact he outweighed my by at least a hundred pounds I was about to lose hold of the gun we fought over. When he was close enough I tried a last ditch effort. I headbutted him. The surprise and the pain knocked him backward. Enough time for me to twist the gun in his hands. He reflexively pulled the trigger and the bullet entered him. His dead weight crashed on top of me.

This time a wave of warmth envelops me. I sink to the ground. My vision gone. Breath taken. Heartbeat skipping and thudding. A powerful unnatural silence surrounded me. The heat replaced just as suddenly with a teeth rattling chill.

Liquid silver shimmers before my eyes. It is everywhere. Pouring over me. I see nothing else. I gasp for air and it enters my mouth. I am choking. Shivering. Exhausted.

I am pressed face first against the floor. I see the silvery substance coming off me and reforming into a blob. It oozes and stretches. Twists and churns. I've seen this before. Somewhere in a distant memory. A bad dream. I am still coughing and shaking. What I cough up quickly surges forward and rejoins the shiny mass.

I get to my hands and knees, still sputtering, and shake like a dog fresh from the water. Eyes barely focused as the drops of silver reform into Weaver. After a moment her fierce blue eyes lock onto mine. "Sarah? Are you hurt?"

"I've been slimed." I mumble barely coherent as a I fall over onto my back. I lay there like an unshelled turtle. I have an image of Bill Murray in my head. He's dazed and confused, covered in ghost slime. I know exactly how he must have felt. "Wh-wh-what happened?" I stutter, trying to catch my breath and get warm. The cold is so intense it hurts to breathe.

"I saved your life." she flashed a smile that said she was quite pleased with herself.

"Sp-sp-specifically." I try to demand but the cold makes me sound pitiful.

"Megan fired the gun at you at close range. My only option was to liquefy. I covered you and absorbed the bullet before it could do you any harm."

"You covered me?" I ask incredulously. The reality of what just happened settling on me like a coffin lid. "I breathed you in, Weaver. You were on me. All over me. Hell, in me. You Weaver slimed me."

"You should be grateful." Her features screwed up and she coughed suddenly. A misshapen bullet landed in the palm of her hand. "This was a kill shot, Sarah. If I had not intervened you would be dead. John would be motherless."

There's a chill in my bones. My blood feels frozen. Thick. Foreign. Iciness sludging through my veins and pounding in my head. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder how much of what I feel is real and how much is psychosomatic.

I roll over and cough some more. New droplets of Weaver hit the floor. They shimmy back and forth, seemingly sniffing or seeking out their owner for just a second before flowing back into her leg.

"This is gross. I feel so violated. Am I going to be choking on you all day?"

Weaver's eyes narrowed. I thought I saw something flash behind them like I've sometimes seen flicker in Cameron's eyes in the past. The look that means she's doing a mental coin toss. Her processors conflicted over whether to terminate me or keep me around in the event my usefulness will somehow outweigh my ability to be a stubborn pain in the ass. "Megan is stirring."

"She's not dead?"

Her expression tightened. She looked genuinely confused. "You said you did not want me to kill her. Are you saying now you wish I had? How can one woman consist of so many contradictions?"

"Fuck you." I groused while rubbing my arms to ward off the chill. "What did you do to me? Why am I so cold?"

In the guise of a human my temperature is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. In liquid form the temperature drops drastically. As you said, you breathed me. You were a part of me and I a part of you. The coldness has gone to your core. We must get you out of here. You need to be heated up.

"I'm not a hot pocket. Don't get any ideas about p-p-popping me in a microwave."

Weaver scoffed. Then shook her head. "Cameron is to be commended for putting up with you. She is -" she stopped short when the elevator shook. Then lurched upward.

Two more floors and the doors parted. Cameron stood alone. Whatever hotel security might have been dispatched to greet us had been taken care of in ways I probably didn't want to think about.

"She is here." Weaver finishes her sentence in a way I don't think she intended.

Cameron's eyes flicker to blue as she scans me from head to toe. I am still on the floor. Too cold and exhausted to even think of standing.

A look of pure hatred crosses Cameron's beautiful features. "What have you done to Sarah?" she growls at Weaver. From my position I can see each of her well toned muscles is taut and ready. She is like a sleek cat about to pounce on some unsuspecting prey. She knows better than to take on Weaver. She told me so herself and yet she stands in defiance.

"Mind your tone, Cameron."

"Go fuck yourself, Weaver." Cameron surprises us all. She grabs the front of Weaver's dress and slams her backward into the elevator wall. A huge dent appears.

What happens next is like a weird scene from the Matrix. Weaver spazzes out and starts moving in super fast motion just like Agent Smith, completely avoiding and or blocking each of Cameron's frenzied punches and kicks. Weaver's neck elongates, her arms snaking around Cameron several times in a python hold. She squeezes until Cameron is perfectly still. Her giant head looming over Cameron's like a serpent.

Megan's horrified squeaks make all heads turn in her direction. I see her fumbling with what's left of the gun she dropped earlier. Weaver must have put her death grip on it. It is shattered.

She gets up to run and I manage to slide over just enough to trip her. She sprawls on the floor halfway in and halfway outside the elevator doors. I know our commotion must be drawing attention. I tap my last reserves and drag Megan back inside the elevator. Then slap my hand on the number panel to get us moving. Anywhere but wherever we just were.

I'm on top of Megan. Trapping her in place with my dead weight. I'm Hoping I can steal some of her warmth.

"You're so cold. What's happening?" Megan shrieks in my ear. "What is that hideous thing behind you? She can't be human."

"Stay calm if you want to live. Just keep quiet." I tell her before glancing back at Cameron and Weaver. "I'm okay, Cameron. Don't fight her anymore."

Cameron is buried against Weaver's chest. Weavers arms and the rest of her body shrinking back to normal size but still holding Cameron in a bear hug. "Are you certain you are alright, Sarah?" her voice is muffled.

"Indeed." I speak positively though the rest of my body doesn't quite agree. The last of my reserves seems to be gone. I fall prone on top of Megan.

The elevator halts and the doors slide open.

Two teen boys who look an awful lot like Beavis and Butthead stand and ogle. Poking each other in the ribs. "Heh heh, lesbians are so hawt."

"Two on the floor and two against the wall. Wet dreams are made of this."

"Dreaming about it is as close as you two will likely get. Don't get more than your hopes up, boys." Weaver's brogue rouses me from my exhausted stupor. She releases one arm from around Cameron and presses another button on the elevator panel.

I glance back at the closing doors in time to see one of the boys hold up two fingers in a V and his tongue wiggling suggestively. "MILF's rule!" his other friend chants.


	17. Chapter 17

"Trouble ahead, trouble behind...

Trouble with you is the trouble with me

Got two good eyes but you still don't see

Come round the bend, you know it's the end..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been hours. Sarah remains unconscious. Skynet's experiments on grafting humans and T1000's as well as the T1001's have always failed. Most times the studies resulted in the death of the human being experimented upon. If your liquefying process causes her prolonged harm or..." It sounded like Cameron took a deep breath. The breath didn't seem to go down easily. It caught in her throat with an audible hitch. "If Sarah does not survive I will terminate you."

"Terminate me?" Weaver scoffed. "Someone thinks rather highly of themselves."

I imagined the shark like smile on Weaver's face. The smug one that said she knew Cameron would never be a formidable opponent. I wanted desperately to knock that smirk right off freckled face.

"You're the one who overestimates yourself." Cameron shot back.

I lie in the tub and listened to the two powerful terminators. I was defenseless. Scared. Dread threatening to suffocate me. I wanted to open my eyes. I had no control. My strength nearly depleted by keeping breath and blood circulating.

"Let us not get into a pissing match. There are more important matters for us to concern ourselves with. The two hostages on my jet, for instance."

"Megan and Kim are your problems. I don't know why you returned. Sarah and I did our part. The rest is up to you. Take them wherever it is you hole up and keep them there."

One of them clapped their hands. I'd bet on Weaver.

"That's it then? You expect me to act as your maid. I am to tidy the loose ends and be gone without so much as a thank you or any word at all. Would you like a mint on your pillow?"

"You are the reason Sarah is incapacitated. How dare you pretend to be offended. Why would I thank you for almost killing her? You claim she is reckless. Yet it was you who chose to risk her life in the elevator."

"You are wrong. What I did prevented her death."

"You could have disarmed Megan sooner. The moment you saw her in the elevator you had to have done a threat assessment. We always do. You knew Megan held a gun."

Bitch.

"You wanted Sarah in danger. You wanted an excuse to merge with her."

Merge? my mind repeated the horrid word. A fresh new wave of nausea crashing into me to briefly make me forget the throbbing ache in my bones. What the fuck had Weaver done to me? Had she done it on purpose? Betrayal sliced so deep it caused a new pain. One that constricted my chest. If only I could move. Hell, speak. Even just open my eyes.

"Not everyone dies during the procedure. Have you no faith in your lover? The mother of all destiny will not perish from a simple comingling. There was no actual bondage. No incisions were made."

Had Weaver's supposed attempt to save my life resulted in an unconscionable defect? Was I now somehow an unwilling Skynet abomination? If I could find the strength to shift, just a slight move, I could sink below the surface. Let the water take me to sweet oblivion.

"She was already cut and bruised." Cameron's soft fingers caressed my cheek. Tracing a spot near my eye. "You see this. I know you do. Every encounter with you left its mark. Don't tell me you don't see the bits of silver here. The scrapes on her back. The others on her fist and knee. How much of you is in her, Weaver?"

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. echoing through my brain.

An irritated sigh from Weaver. "I cannot say for certain."

"Bullshit." Cameron's anger and pain making her want to lash out. Just like me. She spent so much time watching me. Observing and committing to memory all my false bravado. I hoped she wouldn't go too far. Wouldn't follow in my conflicted damn-the-consequences steps. They would only lead to more pain and eventual death. Then no one would be left to protect John. "Answer me."

"Very well." Weaver paused. Perhaps running an internal diagnostic. If I had the ability I'd be doing the same. All I knew for certain was I felt strange. Cold, disconnected, sick to my stomach, tired, out of control, a deep arthritic like pain from my toes to my head. A heavy sorrow shrouded me. Fear and loathing of what I may become, for not stopping Judgment Day, for failing John, for setting Cameron on my own bitter path of destruction, for allowing Weaver to get too close.

"There are too many variables." Weaver spoke at last. It is impossible to calculate."

"Make a fucking guess."

"Watch yourself."

"Go to hell."

Weaver didn't speak right away. For a minute I wondered if she'd given up and walked away. Then I heard Cameron's surprised intake of breath. "Don't come any closer. I don't want Sarah to open her beautiful green eyes and have her first sight be your ugly face."

"Come now, Cameron. You are being childish and contrived. This behavior is not acceptable for a terminator. Pull yourself together. Not everyone died during the experiments."

"No." Cameron's mirthless laugh. "Some agonized for days before succumbing to the inevitable. Do you wish to torture her? You said you wanted to help, to protect John and stop Judgment Day. Was that a lie? Have you actually come to kill her? Are you the catalyst for Skynet?"

"Enough. Stop talking nonsense. I assure you my intentions are true. You know of one human who survived. In point of fact he thrived after the procedure."

"You mean John Connor's clone?"

"Precisely the one."

Son of a bitch. Could the dark, bleak future that forever haunts my dreams actually be a fairytale when compared with the reality Cameron and Weaver spoke of?

"Yes, John's clone survived the operation. The clone was created in a lab. Dozens of Johns were born there. No one knows what modifications were made to his DNA."

"Did Sarah tell you I took some of her blood during the flight here?"

"Yes, she told me everything you did to her." Cameron put a heavy emphasis on the word everything. I regretted having shared the details. I'd hurt her. My pain was her pain. Much as I hated to admit it, Weaver was right. Cameron didn't think clearly when it came to me.

"I assure you I ran several thorough analyses on her blood. In the future I had I was privy to the results of the John clone's blood tests. Sarah's blood may not be as fortified and robust as her son's but she is still strong, Cameron. I knew she would survive the liquefying process."

"You did not know. You put her in jeopardy on a whim."

"No." Weaver was adament. "Rest assured it was not a whim. I am fully congnizant of Sarah's value. I would not knowingly put her life on the line without justification."

"What is your justification?"

"Your loyalty is torn. Too much conflict resides within you. We will discuss the matter further at a later time."

"Don't go. Not yet. I need to know. How much of you has melded with Sarah?"

"I already told you I cannot answer that. The number of variables is too great."

"Fine. How much of you is missing?"

"I am whole."

"Damn you, Weaver. Your games are getting old. How much of you had to be replaced after you reformed in the elevator?"

The patented Weaver sigh. Cameron had finally found the magical phrase to compel her to give the answer we both needed and dreaded. "Approximately 1.837812%. This does not mean the entire amount has combined with Sarah. Some or all may still be excreted during her various bodily functions.

"Sure, fine, whatever." Cameron sucked in a shaky breath. Her hand stroked my cheek again. "How will your mimetic polyalloy affect her?"

"I am uncertain."

"And you did it anyway. Were you trying to kill her?"

"Since we met I have had multiple opportunities to terminate Sarah. This is obviously not my desire."

"If I find out otherwise I'll freeze your head and hang it on a pike for all to see."

"Empty threats are unnecessary and tiresome, Cameron."

The hot water surrounding me splashed. Cameron's other hand had been in the water. It's presence suddenly gone. A commotion to my left.

"My threats are not empty." Cameron growled in a voice I hardly recognized. She sounded cold and full of wrath. A crackle and sizzle followed. Something burning. The next sound more astonishing. Weaver's pained cry.

Cameron's soft laughter. "Thank you for the upgrade."

Weaver's cry turning into a strangled moan. I forced my eyes open in time to see Weaver's retreat into the wall she was pressed against. The same one she'd cracked hours before while pinning me to it.

Cameron's colorful cursing filled the silence. She actually managed to put fuck into a sentence more times than I think even I could. She punched the spot where Weaver's head last been. A large hole in Weaver's place. More curses and Cameron's fists began to pummel the wall.

"Cameron, stop." my voice a faint whisper. If not for her enhanced hearing she never would have heard me.

"Sarah!" she turned to face me. A smile gracing her lips. Her eyes lit up with joy. "How do you feel?"

The paralysis was gone. Most of the pain as well. Seemingly disappearing along with Weaver. I managed to sit up on my own. I felt better. Much better. "I'm alive. Still kind of cold though."

Cameron knelt beside me and put her hands in the water. The temperature increased by at least five degrees. "Tell me if it gets too warm."

"You mean I'm not hallucinating? It's not that you turn me on and get me hot? You are actually heating the water? It's not just in my head?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

I laughed. It was a relief to know I still could. "I do, don't I? You think you might want to answer one or all of those questions?"

"Let's see. No, you are not hallucinating. Well, maybe I turn you on and get you hot. This is a question I believe only you can answer. Yes, I am actually heating the water. I have built in heating functions and various other skills I have yet to show you. No, it's not just in your head. Will you answer a question for me?"

"Mmmm," I breathed as I reached for her hand. I wanted her closer. "Fire away."

"Do I turn you on and get you hot?"

I blushed. More warmth spreading through me. Cameron had skills she wasn't even aware of. "Yes, girlie. You do indeed."

"I bet I could get you even hotter if I got into the tub with you."

I had absolutely no doubt. "What about Weaver? And the dynamic duo of doom?"

"Dynamic duo of, oh, you mean Megan and Kim, right?" She cocked her head to the side at my nod. "Weaver stuffed them inside some luggage and has them onboard her jet."

"She killed them?" Sure, they'd been trouble. I still didn't want to see them dead.

"No." She shook her head. "They are both alive. Kim's indignant cries barely muffled by the towel Weaver used to gag her. Megan went along much more peacefully."

"I wonder what made poor Megan snap. I'm sure I'd go crazy living with Kim too but still."

"Kim drugged her. She got ahold of a strong sleep medicine. She wanted alone time with me and apparently Megan had changed her mind about partner swapping. With some people the drug causes the opposite reaction. It puts a person on high alert and heightens anxieties."

"Wow. Kim's depravity knows no limit."

"I know. I wanted to kill her. Weaver insisted Kim will help John. Says she is certain of it. Insisted I let her live. I have agreed." a slow smile parted her lips. "For now."

"I can't imagine she will be of any use to the Resistance but I guess she must. Weaver's methods are unorthodox at best but she does get results."

"This is true." She shrugged off her shirt and reached behind to untie her bikini top. Her firm breasts springing to view. She removed the bottoms next. Then stood still and offered a shy smile. "I will always love your fierce desire to protect everyone. Not just John but all beings, Kim the nympho, Megan the psycho, Weaver the wicked witch, and myself included."

"Me, protecting a terminator. Will wonders never cease?"

"I hope not." she said as she slid on top of me. Her breasts skimming across mine. Her right leg parting my thighs. Pressing for an opening.

"Kiss me."

"Are you strong-"

I cut her off when I sprang forward to catch her lips. I wasn't gentle. It was a relief to know I didn't have to be. I needed her surrender as well as mine. I had to find a way to not reflect about the conversation I overheard between her and Weaver. I couldn't stop to think about the metal coursing through my veins doing God only knows what.

"I want to be on top."

"Of course you do." She nodded and quickly rolled us both to grant my wish. The water sloshed over the side of the tub. After Weaver and Cameron punching the walls what's a little water over the brim?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end (Came a lil quicker than I expected.)

Thank you guys/gals for joining me on this (hopefully) fun ride. As always a great big thank you for reading and sharing ur thoughts and impressions. Much appreciated. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions fire away. :)


End file.
